Too wrong or too right?
by Marli8907
Summary: HxR “Don’t you care about ME? I’m happy! I’m happy with Heero Yuy! I’m not happy with politics! I’m not happy being alone! I’m not happy with who I was! I’m happy with who I am!” COMPLETE
1. Prologue

An: I haven't written one for a while, so I decided to try my hand at new a fic. This is the prologue. Hopefully I'll have Ch. 1 up soon. Please review, I'd appreciate it. Tell me what you think of it, even if it's not a praise. Well, here it goes!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own gundam wing. I only own my plot. Do not sue me. Thank you.  
  
******  
  
Prologue –  
  
Relena Peacecraft sat alone in her room, head buried in her hands. "How did it all go so wrong?" She mumbled over and over, tears brimming over her fingers and trickling down her arms. If only she had done this, or she hadn't done that; but it was too late for 'if only.'  
  
She had cancelled all of her appointments for the day the night before when she had returned home from Aruba. The vacation had originally been planned to relieve the stress of the Vice Foreign Minister, not create more. However, the plan had backfired. It seemed even the crystal clear blue- green waters and warm white sand beaches had not eased her anxiety. Virtually all she had done since returning home was cry.  
  
The night before she had arrived back at the Peacecraft estate around six p.m. After calling Miliardo to assure him she was home safe and sound, she had retired to her room and not come out since.  
  
She had never changed her clothes. She still wore the same flimsy knee- length pink and blue skirt and cream peasant top she had stepped on the plane in the morning before. Her hair, however, was now full of knots from tossing her in bed and the salty tears embedded in each strand.  
  
Her shoes and bags were just inside her door, neatly placed by the wall. There was only one item that had been unpacked, a teddy bear. She had held it close to her all night as she cried and prayed for sleep, and as she now still wept, sitting in a chair at her desk in the far corner of her room, she held it still. She twisted its tattered brown fur between her fingertips and gently hugged it against her tiny, shaking frame.  
  
"You cannot keep this up. You have to rationalize, Relena." She told herself, in a strong, determined tone. She held the bear up and looked at it. "Why do I love you?" Her eyes demanded an answer, but it was just a stuffed animal. She knew she would get no reply. "I should hate you..." She sighed, looking down. "You should hate me..." She paused a moment, then looked at it again. "It is all your fault! You ruined my life!" She threw the teddy bear as hard as she could across the room. It hit her door with a thud and fell to the ground. Then, the teardrops resumed.  
  
"I hate you Heero Yuy," she mumbled over and over, with a few "it's all your faults"s mixed in. Her hands writhed in her lap, and the ring she was wearing on her finger began to cut the skin on her hands. She didn't even notice as a few drops of blood stained her dress. The pain of the cuts didn't hurt nearly as bad as the pain inside her heart. No, she could handle physical pain, but she had been forced to handle this emotional pain too long. She had to make a decision.  
  
She took out a peace of paper and drew a line down the middle. At the top of on the left she wrote 'Pros,' and on the right she wrote 'Cons.' Under the two headings, she drew a line across the paper. "Fear of commitment" was the first item on the right, and "Willingness to risk his own life for mine" was the first on the left. For a moment, she smiled, but as she continued on, the cons began to fill and the pros seemed less and less admirable. She put down the pencil and picked up the paper, reading over them one last time. Then, she ripped it apart until the shards were too small to even tell they had been written on.  
  
"There's just too much that's wrong..." She whispered, wishing with all her heart she could find a way to erase all the bad things and focus on the good, but even she had messed up. There was too much wrong to make everything right. Even if Heero would admit he loved her again. Even if he wanted a relationship, if she told him....No, he'd never be able to love her. She had to face it. They were just to wrong for one another. Maybe she should have seen it as a fifteen year old kid, but now she could see it as a twenty year old woman. They were too wrong for each other for anything to ever be right. No matter how much she loved him, she'd have to let him go.  
  
"Miss Relena?" Paegan's familiar voice streamed through the door, after an almost unheard knock.  
  
She stood and straightened her dress, wiping the tears away, then opened the door. "Yes Paegan?"  
  
"Mr. Yuy is here to see you." Her breath caught in her throat. Heero. She hadn't expected him to come back. She hadn't expected it to be easy, but she had expected to have more time before she had to turn him away. Maybe it wasn't too late. She could tell him, and...no, it was too late. It was too late three days before.  
  
"Tell him that I am very busy right now. Perhaps another time." He nodded and disappeared down the hall. She watched him go, and as he went, so did her strength. She crumpled to the floor, not even finding enough stamina to drag herself inside and close the door. Why had life chosen her? Everything had just gone so wrong, so quickly. Only a week ago she had been happy! But now...  
  
"All I ever wanted was you, Heero..." She whispered, tears falling again. "All I ever wanted was you." 


	2. I Need a Vacation

AN: Haha, did I confuse you enough with starting in what seemed like the middle of the story? Good! That was the plan. Now, lets go back and see what caused this little fit of Rele's, shall we?  
  
Disclaimer: I am poor. I have nothing. I have never claimed to own anything, especially Gundam Wing. Therefore, do not sue me. Thank you.  
  
*****  
  
I need a vacation -  
  
The morning held such promise. Starting today Relena Peacecraft could be herself for one week. No wars. No politics. No meetings. Just relaxation.  
  
As she looked out of the window of that plane, her mind wandered. The sound of the ocean lapping against the shore filled her ears. Yes, in a few short hours, she'd be there, Aruba, away from it all.  
  
It had been her brother's idea to give her a vacation, and at first, she had thought it a terrible idea. She had meetings and conferences booked for months, but after he had assured her they would be rescheduled, giving her more time to prepare them anyway, she agreed. Yes, she needed a vacation. She needed to get away from everything, especially memories.  
  
She felt herself jump at the thought of him. Heero. She tried so desperately to fill her schedule too tightly to have time for thoughts, but had as she tried, she always did think of him. Why did she still love him? It was clear he didn't love her. You don't abandon someone you love and not speak to them for years. It just didn't flash 'you're the only one I love' in bright red letters. Yet, no matter how much she tried make herself not love him, she did. She still loved him, and she supposed that would never change.  
  
But this trip would do her good. Relaxing, being pampered, guy hunting. Yeah, guy hunting. It sounded like a grand idea! She'd find her some really hunky looking muscular guy with a great tan, blue eyes, dark hair, maybe a surfer. Yeah! She'd forget all about Heero Yuy. He'd be as good as dead to her. Only a memory.  
  
"Quit looking so worried," Hilde laughed, taking her hand. Hilde had volunteered to come on the trip with Relena, to keep her company. Together, they'd find enough things to keep them out of, or maybe in, trouble.  
  
"Thanks for coming with me, Hilde." Relena smiled back at her, before looking back out the window as they took off. Yes, this would be a good trip. Good for her. Good for everyone.  
  
****  
  
"C'mon Heero, ol' buddy! We're gonna miss our flight!!" Duo yelled for the tenth time that morning. He still had not informed Heero exactly why they were going on a flight at all. All he had said was it was a 'secret mission.' In Heero's eyes, a 'secret mission' could be anything from a Preventer order to going to get chili dogs.  
  
"Remind me again where we're going, and why we're going there." Heero's tone was flat as ever. He did not want to do anything with the Shinigami if he could help it, let alone ride hours on a plane.  
  
"We're on a 'special mission!' Don't worry, it's approved by Preventers. They know where we're going! Just c'mon!" Heero reluctantly picked up his suitcase and followed Duo out the door. He had a feeling this was going to be the biggest mistake of his life.  
  
***  
  
"Whoo – hoo! Aruba!" Hilde yelled opening the door to their hotel room. It was a beautiful room with sea foam carpet, decoratively woven wicker headboards on both the double beds and furniture, green and blue seashell comforters and matching pillows, and even a little light green loveseat. "And a balcony!" Hilde dropped her bags and sprinted to the glass doors on the far end of the room. She delicately opened them and stepped out onto the concrete balcony.  
  
"Be careful!" Relena called from inside, still surveying the room while trying to watch and see that Hilde didn't fall over the railing she was leaning over. After a moment longer, she walked out onto the balcony and looked out at the beach below them. "It's beautiful."  
  
"Isn't it? Oh! And this is just day one! We are gonna have the best time!" Hilde hugged her tight, then scampered back inside screaming, "Time for those swimmies!"  
  
****  
  
"A beach?" Heero asked, stepping off the plane.  
  
"Yeah man! A little R&R couldn't hurt you!" Duo laughed at Heero's quizzical expression.  
  
"I don't need rest. You said this was a mission." He glared at his 'partner' and threatened him to say it was all a gag.  
  
"Yeah, man! It is a mission! But for now, it's a secret mission, which means, I can't tell you. Sorry, man." Heero picked him up by his collar and stared him straight in the eyes. "Can't tell me?"  
  
"Uh! It's orders! You'll know soon, real soon." Heero dropped him, and Duo landed hard on his bottom. "Man! Wait up!" He leapt up, rubbing his butt. "You should really warn a guy before you do something like that, you know?"  
  
"I'll warn you the day you stop acting like a babbling buffoon."  
  
**************  
  
An: Well? You like? I hope so! Please give me a review! I don't like flames, but I'll take them. I just want to know what you think! Also, I need to know what you think. Are Heero and Relena too wrong or too right? This is a reader poll. If you guys vote one way, that's how it goes. However, u may change your mind as the story goes on and I throw in some wonderful twists!  
  
APerfectSoldier87 – You're very perceptive! I'll get around to why she did that and what the ring's there for. Thanks for the review!  
  
Asian Angel – You'll just have to wait and see what I did to Heero. *evil grin* Thanks for the review! 


	3. Summer Nights

An: Well, I'm terribly sorry for the short chapters, but I promise this one's gonna be longer! Please review!  
  
Disclaimer: How many times do I need to tell you I am poor? I do not own Gundam Wing or "Have you ever" by Brandy.   
  
Ch.2 – Summer Nights  
  
"If you think I'm staying in the same room with you, Maxwell, you have lost your mind." Heero growled over viewing the surroundings. In his mind, they were putrid. There were brightly colored quilts on the two twin beds and seascapes on the walls. It was closer to hell than the wing zero system.  
  
"Oh c'mon buddy! It'll be fun. It's just a week!"  
  
"A week!?! Maxwell, you never said we'd be in this God forsaken place a week!"  
  
"Hey! Chill out man, it's for a very good cause!"  
  
Heero's eyes flamed at Duo. "Well, oh braided one, what in the heck is that cause?!?"  
  
Duo tried to think of an answer. You could see by the look on his face he was trying so desperately to get that little brain of his to work, but he just couldn't seem to come up w/ a believable lie. "Sorry, buddy, I can't tell you, but don't worry, you'll probably know by tonight anyway."  
  
"Tonight? What's tonight?" The man of no emotion was visibly confused.  
  
"We're going out!"  
  
"Hilde, I'm just not sure about this." Relena looked at herself in the mirror for the third time. She wore a deep purple halter top, sprinkled with glitter, a black mini skirt, with an attached belt that covered nearly half the skirt, and black leather boots, with three inch stiletto heels, which came up to her knee. This was just the outfit. Her hair was in loose curls and pushed back with a black rhinestone studded headband, and her neck was adorned with a matching rhinestone choker. She even had on massive silver hoop earrings.  
  
Her makeup was also much darker than she had ever done it herself. Even with a darker colored suit she would never dare wear the shade of purple eye shadow Hilde had plastered on her eyes. Her eye liner and mascara was also much darker and thicker than she had ever before put it on. And her lips! They were verging on fire engine red.  
  
"Oh you look gorgeous!" Hilde smiled, looking over her again and then giving a reassuring nod.  
  
"But look at my makeup! My clothes! I look like a streetwalker!"  
  
Hilde laughed at her. "You do not! You look magnificent! I bet there won't be a boy there who won't want to dance with you."  
  
Relena blushed. "I've never danced like they dance. How will I know what to do? I'm most sure no one will be doing a waltz."  
  
(an: everything in the – – are thoughts)  
  
"Nope, no waltzes, thankfully. C'mon, you'll be fine. Just follow whatever the guy is doing." –I pray Heero knows how to dance–  
  
"At least let me take some of the makeup off..." She looked down at the pointed toes of her boots. This wasn't her at all. This was perhaps Hilde or Dorothy, but not her. No, ball dresses and business suits fitted her much better. –I look ridiculous–  
  
"Fine, go back to your pink lipstick, but the eye makeup stays!" –Why won't you just let me fix you up? –  
  
Relena quickly wiped away all of the red goo and put back on a slightly more becoming shade of pink, covered in strawberry lip gloss.  
  
"Feel better?"  
  
"A little..." –Not really. This isn't me...–  
  
"Good! Cheer up! In a half hour or so, we'll be in heaven. Listening to music, dancing, having a couple of drinks–"  
  
"Drinks?" Relena cut her off and gave a questioning look.  
  
"Yeah, drinks, like a martini or a woo-woo."  
  
"What's a woo-woo?"  
  
"You wouldn't want one..." Hilde smiled at the thought of Relena becoming incredibly intoxicated from just one.  
  
"So you mean like alcoholic things?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Hilde...I..."  
  
"I know you don't drink! But we're on vacation! Live life a little!"  
  
"I'll be the designated driver."  
  
"We can take a cab."  
  
"But who'll help you up the stairs when you can't help yourself?"  
  
Hilde grinned. "It takes a lot more than you think to get me that drunk."  
  
"Maxwell, what are we doing here?" Heero sighed. This game was become rather boring. –Just wait until he's asleep. I'll go home–  
  
"Why does everything have to be so specific with you? Just TRY and have fun. If you find it as absolutely appalling as you have been after tonight, we'll go."  
  
"Go...?"  
  
"As in go back to your little world you love, with your dull two feet square inch apartment and your dull Preventer office job and your dull loveless life."  
  
"Thank you. I'll look forward to seeing them all again tomorrow." Duo sighed at him. Perhaps this whole 'mission' was hopeless.  
  
"Come on Relena!" By some miracle, Duo heard from across the noisy club. He instantly looked up and saw his raven-haired girlfriend pulling a honey blonde behind her. –or maybe it's not so hopeless after all–  
  
He got an idea. "How about a drink, buddy?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"It's on me."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"I'll take that as a yes." That grin the Heero hated with every fiber of his body crossed over Duo's face as he made his way over to the bar. "Two beers my man."  
  
"How's it going, handsome?" A seductive whisper filled Duo's ear.  
  
He instantly turned to see exactly who had invaded his space without him even noticing. Two blue eyes met his. The same two blue eyes that always could sink under his skin without ever being noticed, Hilde's. "Hey babe!"  
  
"Shh!" she touched her finger lightly to his lips. "Don't give us away just yet."  
  
He kissed her finger and laughed. "Sorry."  
  
"So how's it going with Heero?" She glanced over to where the former wing zero pilot leaned against the wall in a very Trowa- manner.  
  
"Not good. How about the princess?"  
  
"She's embarrassed to even be here!" Hilde laughed. "You'd never believe what a fight she put up against those clothes!"  
  
Duo looked her over. –Dang! I've never seen the princess so... – "Uh hum!" Hilde cleared her throat after watching Duo ogle over Relena a few moments too long.  
  
"Sorry babe."  
  
"Forgiven." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "We've got our work cut out for us."  
  
"You're telling me!"  
  
They each took the drinks they'd ordered and went back to the opposite sides of the club. Step one: they needed to get the two within a distance that they could see one another.  
  
"Here you go. One Shirley Temple. Against my better judgment..." Hilde sighed, handing Relena the drink.  
  
"Thank you, Hilde. I don't think I need to ruin my lifetime reputation in one night."  
  
"You're so boring."  
  
"I'm not boring! Well, perhaps I am, but I'm not dead either."  
  
"I guess I'm a ghost?"  
  
"No, you're just...wild. I don't want to be wild. I don't like these bright lights or the smell of liquor. I like comfy beds and the sound of the ocean. That's the beach, a vacation, to me."  
  
"All right, if you don't have fun tonight, we won't come back."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Here you go buddy." Duo handed Heero the beer, and as usual, Heero's only reply was a grunt. "You're welcome" Duo laughed, taking a sip of his own.  
  
"Can we leave yet, Maxwell?" –Not that I cannot withstand anything, but I truly hate things flashing in my face. –  
  
"Not quite yet." –C'mon Hilde, baby, do something! –  
  
"Oh my gosh, Relena look!" Hilde's voice came in loud and clear even through all the racket. Heero's head shot up. Had someone just said 'Relena'? No, no, he was imagining it. He imagined it often.  
  
"No...No, I'm not doing that!" Relena's voice and laughter flowed through his ears. It was her. She was here. But where? He searched the room for an out- of-place looking figure. Someone wearing something a little more modest than all of these heathens, but he found no one. Then, he found her.  
  
"Damn," he whispered under his breath. It was as if she had stepped right out of a fantasy, simple perfection.  
  
"You say something?" Duo asked, that Cheshire grin filling his face. He knew good and well what Heero had said, and why he had said it, Relena. –If I wasn't all ready obligated, I'd go after the girl. Man, she's hott! No, Duo, look at Hilde. Isn't Hilde beautiful? –  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Wazzup everybody? Guess what time it is?" The D.J. called, which was followed by a lot of earsplitting screaming. "That's right tonight is Saturday night! It's karaoke night!" More screaming followed. "And tonight's first contest is a vacationer from the colonies. Lets give it up for Miss Rachael Philips!"  
  
Heero's eyes stayed fast on Relena as she ascended the platform and took the microphone rather hesitantly. They had said Rachael, but he knew without a doubt this was Relena, his Relena. –My Relena? Wait no! I mean, Does she know I'm here? Does she care? Do I even care?–  
  
Relena took a breath as the music began and then a crystal clear beautiful voice sang out the lyrics "Have you ever loved somebody so much it makes you cry, Have you ever needed something so bad you can't sleep at night, Have you ever tried to find the words but they don't come out right, Have you ever Have you ever?  
  
Have you ever been in love, been in love so bad, You'd do anything to make them understand, Have you ever had someone steal your heart away, You'd give anything to make them feel the same, Have you ever searched for words to get you in their heart, But you don't know what to say and you don't know where to start?  
  
Have you ever loved somebody so much it makes you cry ,Have you ever needed something so bad you can't sleep at night, Have you ever tried to find the words but they don't come out right, Have you ever, Have you ever?  
  
Ooooh Have you ever found the one you've dreamed of all your life ,You'd do just about anything to look into their eyes, Have you finally found the one you've given your heart to, Only to find that one won't give their heart to you, Have you ever closed your eyes and dreamed that they were there, And all you can do is wait for the day when they will care?  
  
Have you ever loved somebody so much it makes you cry, Have you ever needed something so bad you can't sleep at night, Have you ever tried to find the words but they dont come out right ,Have you ever, Have you ever?  
  
What do I gotta do to get you in my arms baby? What do I gotta say to get to your heart ?To make you understand how I need you next to me, Gotta get you in my world cuz baby I can't sleep.  
  
Have you ever loved somebody so much it makes you cry, Have you ever needed something so bad you can't sleep at night, Have you ever tried to find the words but they don't come out right, Have you ever Have you ever...  
  
Loved somebody so much it makes you cry, Have you ever needed something so bad you can't sleep at night, Have you ever tried to find the words but they don't come out right, Have you ever, Have you ever, Ooooo, Have you ever?" She dropped her head and walked off the platform, back to where Hilde stood.  
  
Heero sighed. –I do care, Relena. I really do care...–  
  
AN: So was that long enough to make up for the incredible shortness of the last one? I really hope you liked it! Please review! I love reviews!  
  
Special thanks to:  
  
SakuraXHimura – You'll get to see a lot more of Duo and Heero, especially of Heero being scary. Perhaps, though, a little of Heero being romantic.  
  
Wing – Yes they are on their way to Aruba, you can see that now. You'll just have to wait and see exactly what lies in store. I have a feeling you will both love and hate me. 


	4. Denial & Acceptance

An: Thanks for the reviews everybody! I'm starting on each chapter ASAP, and I promise I won't take a long time w/ updates. Hope you're all enjoying it!  
  
Disclaimer: ...sighs Do I really have to repeat this? someone yells 'yes' All right! I do not own Gundam Wing. ARE YOU HAPPY NOW!?! smiles Thank you for your time.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----

Ch. 3 – Denial & Acceptance  
  
"Oh, hunny, you did so good!" Hilde embraced Relena as she walked off the stage in a near state of shock.  
  
"I did?" Her eyes surveyed the area. No, he wasn't here. She'd imagined it. –But I saw him! –  
  
Hilde cupped her hands around Relena's shoulders and pushed her back, looking her in the eyes. "Are you all right?" – She looks very pale. Something's wrong. –  
  
"No...I don't feel well. Perhaps we should go home..." She looked down, trying to push him to the back of her mind. –Please, Hilde, just let us go home. I can't deal with this. I can't deal with him. –  
  
"Don't you want to stay and see if you won?" Hilde smiled at her with hope. –Relena, I have to keep you here for just a few minutes. Surely Heero saw you up on that stage! He had to! Maybe she saw him, too. –  
  
"How long?" –I can't stay long. I can't see him. Not now, not tonight –  
  
"Just a few minutes..." –I pray just a few minutes–  
  
---------  
  
"Duo, we're leaving." Heero growled for the third time since she had descended from her heavenly pilaster.  
  
"C'mon, buddy, you said you'd give me tonight." –Heero, you've gotta give me tonight!–  
  
"I changed my mind." –Give me two more minutes of this Duo, and you won't have a face in two more.–  
  
"C'mon! A promise is a promise!" Duo begged, trying everything to get him to stay just a minute, thirty seconds, longer. "Relena! Why on earth are you in such a hurry to leave!?!" Hilde screamed, but it was not out of earshot. The two bickering couples were nearly back to back now. Duo and Hilde had succeeded in getting them within feet of one another.  
  
"Let's just-" Relena cut herself off with a gasp as she turned around. "...leave." –Oh gosh, oh no. What do I do? Move, Relena, Move! –  
  
Heero turned around to leave, ignoring Duo's pleas but ran straight into Relena. "Oh I'm-" He looked down into the face of an angel. –Relena Peacecraft, oh dear gosh, I just ran into Relena Peacecraft–  
  
"Sorry." She said coolly and walked past him without looking back. –Keep walking, just keep walking, Rel. You're only a short distance from the door. Keep walking! –  
  
"Uh hum!" Hilde cleared her throat, but Relena made no effort to turn around. "UH HUM!" She tried louder, but no luck. Relena was getting away, and Heero was getting away even faster.  
  
"Hey, man! Did you not see who that was?" Duo asked, amazed at the pace his 'buddy' was moving.  
  
"No, I didn't see anyone." Heero shoved the backdoor of the club open and stomped out to the street.  
  
"That hott chick you ran into? You didn't see her?" Duo asked, flabbergasted. –How could this not work? –  
  
"Nope" He began his walk back to the motel.  
  
"You plan to WALK?" Duo was even taken more aback by this.  
  
"Yeah. You some brainless man in some scrap yard car to drive you home. I'll save my money for a plane ticket." He kept walking and never looked back to see the absolutely shocked expression on Duo's face.  
  
–I failed...–  
  
----------------  
  
"Relena! Relena, wait!" Hilde called after her, watching her disappear into a yellow taxi cab.  
  
"Paradise Hotel, please." Relena asked sweetly, ignoring Hilde's cries.  
  
Hilde put her hand in the door just before Relena could close it. "Caught ya." She smiled and sat down next to her. "Thought we were gonna stick around for the Karaoke results."  
  
"Changed my mind." Relena stared out the window, never looking at her ex- best friend.  
  
"Why?" Hilde asked, biting her lip to keep her anger to herself.  
  
"No reason." –I've taken lessons from the great, emotionless Heero Yuy. I can show no feeling. I feel nothing. I feel nothing. Oh, gosh, I feel something...–  
  
"It had nothing to do with that handsome young man who bumped into you, did it?" Hilde's voice was just as cool. –You will not win, Relena. You will give in. We've worked too hard for you two to go home alone! –  
  
"What man?" She looked back at Hilde and smiled. –I do not love you, Heero Yuy. I do not love you. –  
  
"The man who nearly knocked you off your feet."  
  
"Off my..." Relena looked down, but only for a moment. She picked her head back up and smiled again. "Oh, yes, that man. No, he means nothing to me."  
  
--------------  
  
"Relena, are you all right?" Hilde asked eyeing her over for the fourth or fifth time. She was sitting on her bed reading, but the page had not been turned for nearly fifteen minutes. Her eyes were wide open. She was not asleep. She was wide awake, and Hilde thought she had seen a teardrop slip down her cheek.  
  
"Yeah, this story's just too sad for me. Perhaps I should put it down for a while..."  
  
"Yeah, maybe.."  
  
Relena looked about the room for a reason to leave. Then she noticed the empty ice bucket. "I think I'd like something cool to drink. Why don't I go and get some ice?"  
  
"Sure, would you like me-"  
  
"No! I mean, I'll be glad to do it." She scampered up and grasped the bucket. Calmly, she walked out the door, but once she was out, she ran. She ran down the three flights of stairs to the ground level. From there, she walked out of the hotel, down the splintery boardwalk, and out onto the cool night sand.  
  
She inhaled the sea breeze as she walked out farther. The gentle wind blew her silk nightgown and teased her hair. "So peaceful..." She sighed.  
  
"Yes it is..." A male voice echoed beside her.  
  
She looked up, startled but saw no one. To her left, no one, to her right, no one. Then she turned around completely, behind her stood that which she ran from. "Heero..."  
  
"Hello Relena."  
  
She looked down. –Don't look at him. Whatever you do don't look at him. – "What are you doing here?"  
  
He placed his hand under her chin and looked her in the eyes. "I came for you." He bent down and brushed his lips against hers.  
  
–Don't fall. You can't fall. But I've all ready fallen...–  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----

An: I really hope you liked! Yes, it was kinda short, but I was trying to get one up for you guys, and I've been so busy!!! End of the year, school, dance, etc, etc. When all this is done, I'll be able to do it faster and faster, longer and longer. I'm trying though! Please review! I love feedback!!!  
  
Special Thanks:  
  
Wing – Thanks so much for the review! No, Hilde and Duo only think they've failed. They never TRULY fail. I hope I never make you a hater, but I hope you do keep liking the story. Thanks again.  
  
Eishirou – Thanks for the review. No, I wouldn't want to be Duo or Hilde on this little 'project' either. To top it all off, they think they've failed. Oh, boy, are they gonna be surprised at how wrong they are!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
So far the votes are:  
  
Right - 4  
  
Wrong - 0


	5. Confessions

AN: Omg! I'm so happy! I get feedback every chapter! This has never happened before. deep breath Lol, I'm ok now! Thanks everybody for the reviews, I really appreciate them. Well, here you go, Ch. 4!  
  
Disclaimer: I-D-O-N-O-T-O-W-N-G-U-N-D-A-M-W-I-N-G!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ch. 4 – Confessions  
  
Relena opened her eyes and took a step backward, relishing the feeling within her, but as she surveyed the area, there was no Heero. –I imagined it...–  
  
But it had been so real! She had felt his lips touch hers! –I imagined it...–  
  
"Curse you, Heero Yuy." She sighed, feeling the tears welling up in her eyes. No, she couldn't cry for him! –I hate you! I'm moving on. As of here and now, I am moving on!– "You will longer taunt my dreams..."  
  
She walked back up the boardwalk, inside the hotel and up the stairs, angrily. She slipped the key into the door, turned it, then the knob and walked back inside.  
  
Hilde watched her as she walked in the door. She looked just as upset as she had when she'd left, yet now she had a look of determination. Determination for what, Hilde was not sure, but she looked very determined to do something.  
  
"Where's the ice?" Hilde finally asked, as Relena sat back down on the bed. She had returned to the room leaving her alibi somewhere along her path.  
  
"What?" Relena looked puzzled. She had forgotten her lie as to why she needed to get out of the room.  
  
"You went to get ice..." Hilde looked back down at the book she had in her hand, trying to seem as though she were not really interested at all, but she was dying to know why Relena felt she must lie to her to get out of the room.  
  
"Oh, I went across the street and got a drink." Relena finally remembered that she had wanted ice for a drink, or so she had said.  
  
"At midnight in your nightgown?" It was all Hilde could do not to laugh. –Why won't you just tell me what's bothering you? –  
  
"Yeah, why not?" Relena seemed to be very touchy, so Hilde laid off, for a while.  
  
"I don't guess there's any real reason not to. I'm sure they'll bring us a new ice bucket tomorrow when they clean the room. Don't worry about it." Hilde closed the book and glanced at the clock -1:34 A.M. It's day two, and we have all ready failed them, Duo. – She turned off the light and slid into the crisp sheet. "G'night, Relena."  
  
----  
  
"You are the stupidest man on the face of the Earth," Heero told himself, sitting on the boardwalk. Reviewing his actions over and over again. "Stupid..." -.-  
  
i He had seen her out there and watched as the wind played with her hair, as he longed to, and drew her pretty, little pink silk nightgown up above her knees. He couldn't help but stare. She was beautiful.  
  
Without even realizing it he had slowly gotten closer and closer to her, and suddenly, he was within touching-distance of her. Then, she had spoken, "So peaceful..."  
  
"Yes it is..." He had replied. –That was good! That was a great response! –  
  
She had looked around, to see where the voice came from, but when she turned around completely¸ she had found him. The look of surprise, excitement, hurt....on her face. It had stung him. It hurt her to see him... Then, in her voice, she tried to hold confidence, "Heero..."  
  
"Hello Relena." He had replied so calmly, so coolly...  
  
She had looked down, reluctant to make eye contact with him, again. "What are you doing here?" She'd asked, seeming to nearly burst into tears.  
  
He had taken her head in his hand and whispered, "I came for you." It was the best, most truthful thing he'd ever said. He did come for her. He wanted to see her. He wanted to kiss her...and he had.  
  
Then, as she pulled back from the kiss, he had ran. He had watched her from the brush by the boardwalk, as she opened her eyes and looked around, confused. She had known he had been there, and then he had disappeared.  
  
He had watched her search, then he watcher her cry, and scream "Curse you, Heero Yuy!" Thinking her mind was tormenting her. It had stung him. He had deserved it, though.  
  
Then she disappeared up the boardwalk beside him, and as she walked past, he inhaled possibly the last whiff he would ever receive of her luscious scent. Then, she had disappeared into the hotel. /i -.-  
  
"Stupid!" He pound his fist into the boardwalk, breaking the board apart and leaving it with one less step. Then, he stood and walked back into the hotel.  
  
"Hey buddy, glad you decided to come back." Duo called sarcastically as Heero walked through the door.  
  
Heero glared at him, daring him to speak again. –Give me a reason, Maxwell. –  
  
"You know I thought I'd send out a search party, considering as how it's three in the morning, but I figured you'd just kill them all."  
  
Heero slowly walked over to Duo's bed and picked him up by the collar. "All right, you little piece of crap! I know you did this. Why in the hell did you bring me here?" Heero glared straight into his eyes and felt Duo's Adam's apple move against his knuckles as he swallowed.  
  
"Hey, calm down, I...I haven't done anything..." Duo's eyes were wide and held a prayer that Heero would put him down.  
  
"Why is Relena here?" –Tell me the truth–  
  
He sighed. "Well Hilde and I..." Heero put him down and sat down on the bed next to him.  
  
"Continue."  
  
"We had an idea..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
An: Ok, it was really really really short! And It took forever to get up. I'm so sorry!!!! End of the year..school, dance, what not. It'll all be over and I'll have the fast and long and good 4 ya!  
  
Special thanks:  
  
Swords-Babe – Thanks for the review!  
  
Ruriko - Yeah, I wouldn't want to be Hilde or Duo either. Thanks for the review!  
  
SakuraxHimura – Yep. They're devious all right, but now they're out in the open. Can't wait to show you what comes of it.  
  
Wing – Yep, he ran, then approached, then ran again. Heero's not being very valiant, lol. Yes, u'll soon see exactly why Relena is crying in her room. 


	6. The Show Must Go On

An: Wow! You guys have no idea how much encouragement you give me. So, here I am, with another chappie, longer, and hopefully you like it.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing...  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Ch. 5 – The Show Must Go On  
  
Hilde shook Relena's shoulders for the fourth time. She had never known Rel to sleep so soundly or be hard to wake, but this morning, she seemed to be both. "Relena Peacecraft! It's All ready noon and you can't sleep forever!!!!"  
  
"Huh?" Relena opened one eye and peered at Hilde. She was dressed in a red bikini top, denim shorts with her red bikini strings hanging out the sides, and brown shades on her head. There was also a spot on her nose where she had failed to rub sun tan lotion in completely.  
  
"It is twelve o' five! As in PM! You've all ready slept all morning, and if we don't get to it soon, we'll miss all afternoon."  
  
"Afternoon starts at one." Relena said pulling the covers over her head.  
  
"Afternoon started AFTER NOON, which was five minutes ago! So get up and get moving!!!" Hilde pulled the covers completely off her, and they flew across the room. Hilde smirked at her, pleased at the glare Relena gave her. –She's getting good at glaring like him, but not good enough to scare ME. –  
  
"Fine," Relena grumbled, grabbed one of her bags, and headed off to the bathroom.  
  
"Today is going to be a great day," Hilde smiled, plopping down on the bed and flipping on the TV. She knew it would be a while before Relena re- emerged.  
  
------  
  
"Can I come back in yet?" Duo yelled from outside the door of their hotel room.  
  
"Nope." Heero smiled. He rarely smiled, but this was a special occasion. He had made the god of death confess his diabolical plot, grovel on his hands and knees for forgiveness, pay his 'buddy' to be spared his life, and then, be kicked out of the room in nothing but his boxer shorts. He had now been outside begging to be let back inside for eight hours.  
  
"I see salvation! Maid! Maid!" Duo ran toward a stout looking native girl in a dull grey dress with a white apron on top. "I seem to have locked myself out. Can you let me back inside?"  
  
"You want what?" She asked in confusion, looking him over and over, then smiling.  
  
Duo looked at the woman strangely. "I want back in my room! See, my buddy locked me out, and now I can't get back in. So, you've got the key that unlocks everything. You have to clean the room. See, that one." He pointed to the second little blue door. "Can you let me in?"  
  
"Oh! Yes, yes!" She took out a little key and slipped it in, then turned the nob. "Good?"  
  
"Thank you!" He said and zipped back inside.  
  
"It took you eight hours, 3 minutes, and 24 seconds to realized all you had to do was ask for a key." Heero muttered flatly as he stared out the door.  
  
"That long? Man, I'm getting worse!" Duo scratched his head, then looked at Heero. "Am I still on the chopping block?"  
  
"As of now, no, but don't push it." Heero was fully satisfied with the extra three fifty in his pocket, all Duo had on him at the time, and seeing the look on his face after being glared at by a fifty year old maid.  
  
"I guess that means we're going home, huh?" Duo sighed, knowing he had lost. There was no reason to fight it now.  
  
"Not just yet..."  
  
------  
  
"C'mon Relena!" Hilde called, beating on the door. "Nothing is THAT BAD."  
  
"Yes! It is! Hilde, you can't imagine how terrible this thing is on me." –C'mon, just do it. She'll shut up if you just wear it. So what if it is a little revealing. –  
  
"It's pink! You love pink."  
  
"It barely covers enough to be called clothing." Relena sighed. String bikinis were not her thing. One piece, figure fitting, perhaps halter topped bathing suits, those were appropriate, but Hilde wanted her to be more hip, less appropriate.  
  
"Relena! I'm going to break the door down in you don't let me in!"  
  
Relena opened the door and stood there covering her breasts with her arms. "I don't like it."  
  
Hilde shook her head. –She looks great in it! – Yes, it was a string bikini, medium pink with hot pink polka dots, and her white cloth skirt which reached halfway to her knee looked perfect with it. "Why don't you like it?"  
  
"Look at it!"  
  
"I am! All I see is how hott you look, girl!" Hilde nudged her, but she stood, glaring at herself fiercely. "You're beautiful in it. Trust me."  
  
"Oh yeah, like I trusted you with that awful thing last night..." –Last night, oh gosh...I don't EVER want to think about last night again–  
  
"Well, that was a little overboard. This, this is normal." –And you look awesome! –  
  
"Ok, but from now on, I'm picking my own clothes out."  
  
"Yes mam!"  
  
--------  
  
"So you're actually going to go ALONG with the plan?" Duo asked, shaking his head in disbelief.  
  
"No, I'm going to make you pay dearly." It was almost a smile. Two smiles in one day, a record. "You are not to tell Hilde I know. You two do whatever you had planned to do, or at least she will, but YOU, I control you now."  
  
"Heh, maybe we SHOULD just go home." Duo smiled nervously.  
  
"Oh no, this is too good of an opportunity just to pass up."  
  
"Exactly..." Duo sighed. His life was history.  
  
"Now, what did you two have planned for today?"  
  
"Beach."  
  
"Then off to swim trunk land we go...joy..."  
  
–Maybe we haven't lost all hope yet. –  
  
------  
  
"Look, Relena, surfers!" Hilde giggled and waved at two boys with surfboards under their arms. One had shaggy blonde hair, the other, neatly cut brunette. Both had green eyes and nice tans. The looked as though they'd stepped straight out of a teen magazine.  
  
Relena blushed and pushed the white tote in front of herself, so as to cover herself from their view. –Why am I so self-conscious? I should live a little! Be wild, crazy! No...I couldn't...I shouldn't...–  
  
"Hey pretty ladies" The blonde addressed them.  
  
"Hi" Hilde chirped cheerfully.  
  
"Hello." Relena smiled at them, and the brunette gave her a wink. She tried not to blush or giggle. –Did he wink at ME? –  
  
"There's like a big thing going on tonight, me and my bud here were wondering if you chicks would like to maybe come for a while." He was a smooth talker, and the other seemed not to be a talker at all.  
  
"Sure, what kind of a thing?"  
  
"Just a ya-know, thing, like a party."  
  
–Just what I need, another party– Relena smiled fake enthusiasm. –Be more outgoing. Be more happy. Be more Hilde! –  
  
–Perfect, Duo, change of plans. – "Great! Time?"  
  
"Six, lasts till whenever, so come when ya can."  
  
"Six is good for us, right?" Hilde gave her a reassuring glace, and Relena nodded.  
  
"Awesome! See you there."  
  
"Where?" –Man this guy is definitely a blonde...–  
  
"Oh, yeah, Brigg's. It's a big place, downtown, can't miss it."  
  
"Great, see you tonight."  
  
"Narly! Catch ya later!" They walked on down the beach, smiling all the while.  
  
"Are we really GOING to that?" Relena asked cautiously. –If she says 'yes' sound excited. If she says 'no' blow it off. Please, say no–  
  
"Sure! Why not? If you don't like it, we'll go. Least we can do is pop in. We don't have to see THEM." She got a sly smile. "Unless you wanted to..."  
  
"Oh no! I mean, going is great, but no..." Relena sighed. –I don't want to see anyone but Heero. No! Shute! Think of the brunette guy. His name is probably David or Robbie or Bryan or....Heero....no! –  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
"No! I mean, no, nothing's wrong. It sounds great."  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
An: Well, you're in for a treat at the party. I'll have that up ASAP. For now, I hope you liked this slightly longer chappie.  
  
Special Thanks:  
  
Swords-Babe – Thanks so much for the review. And yeah, Heero scares me a bit too...  
  
Wing – Yes, Heero is stupid, but he would never admit that to anyone but himself. And don't worry, Relena will get cheered up soon. Thanks for the review.  
  
Naitheas – Thanks so much. I'm glad you like the story. 


	7. Party Hearty

An: Hello all! I promised I'd have it up soon, so here it is.  
  
Disclaimer: !gniw madnug nwo ton od I  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Wow, this is....different..." Relena mused looking at the scenery. There were tiki torches everywhere outside the restaurant. Brigg's certainly wasn't your run-of-the-mill place. The front doors were strands of bright green, pink, blue, yellow, and orange beads, and inside was just as colorful. The tables were bamboo with striped tablecloths. "Pink and orange..."  
  
"I like the blue and green, myself." Hilde replied, looking around, all smiles.  
  
"Hey babes! Glad you made it!" The blonde approached them once more.  
  
"Hey!" Hilde seemed a little too enthused for Relena's likings.  
  
"C'mon, there's even a pool out back!" And pool there was. The deep end was fifteen feet deep. Even in its size, though, it was packed with people. "See? Narly, huh?"  
  
"Yeah..." Relena mumbled, eyes wandering about. –Just a little while. Hilde said we didn't have to stay. –  
  
"Hello, hello, hello!" Relena's head shot up, looking for where the booming voice was coming from. "Hey everybody! Thanks for coming to our beach blowout tonight! As you all know the highlight of the night is our mask-key- rade! That means, everybody grab one of these lovely masks and get ready to part-tay!"  
  
"Oh no...Maybe we should go. We've showed up, so we can leave."  
  
"No! This should be fun! It's like playing dress up!" Hilde smiled wide as she could.  
  
–Her smile looks more and more like Duo's every day–  
  
-------  
  
"Why on Earth did Hilde tell us to come here?" Heero grumbled, grimacing at all the bright colors.  
  
"I don't know. I think she said something about surfers."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Hello, hello, hello! Hey everybody! Thanks for coming to our beach blowout tonight! As you all know the highlight of the night is our mask-key-rade! That means, everybody grab one of these lovely masks and get ready to part- tay!"  
  
"C'mon, buddy, lets go grab a mask." Duo nudged him.  
  
"I don't do masks."  
  
"But he said..."  
  
"I don't...do...masks..."  
  
"You want to make this work?"  
  
"No."  
  
Duo sighed. –This is hopeless! It is purely hopeless! I should have told Hilde we were going home. –  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
"What!?!"  
  
"Where are the damn masks..."  
  
"Right this way!" Duo smiled. –He amazes me from time to time...–  
  
------  
  
"Isn't his one cute?" Hilde held up a green mask covered in foil.  
  
"I think this one fits you better" Relena slipped a silver Boheme' style mask adorned with three layers of red frilly fabric around the edges on Hilde's head.  
  
"Well then you have to have this one!" Hilde placed a lilac mask with silver glitter around the outline of her eyes, and three pink feathers sticking up out of the top right corner.  
  
"These are stupid..." Hilde heard Heero's voice.  
  
"No, c'mon man!" Then Duo's.  
  
"C'mon Relena, let's go over here..." She tugged at her arm.  
  
"Why...?" Relena cocked a brow at her.  
  
"I think I see some lovely things to eat, and I think it's FREE!" Relena sighed and let Hilde drag her away.  
  
"How do I look?" Duo popped on a rather average-shaped mask, but what made it stand out was the coloring. It was green, orange, pink, yellow, and black, separated into diamonds with white lines. He looked very much like the jester he was.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Ok, buddy! Your turn!" Duo went to grab a grey mask shaped like a cat's face, but Heero picked one up himself. It was a black zorro mask.  
  
"At least it's plain."  
  
"Great choice! Now off to find the girls!"  
  
"You mean you don't know where they are?"  
  
"Well, no..."  
  
"And you don't know what they're wearing, do you?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"And now to top it off they're wearing masks."  
  
"Well yeah, but..."  
  
-You have got to be the stupidest undercover detective in the entire world.-  
  
"Don't worry, buddy, we'll find 'em in no time!"  
  
"Hn."  
  
------  
  
– Heero, oh Heero, I wish you were here. No, No I don't! But I do... Oh I just want to go to sleep! At least I can't make rational decisions in my sleep. I can just let the world be how I want it to be. Peaceful, happy...and with Heero...– "Hilde, I'm not really hungry." Relena's smiled faded. "It has been fun, but maybe we should go."  
  
–She was smiling! She looked happy! Now, she looks like she did last night....I wonder what happened last night. – "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure."  
  
"All right then..." –We have the rest of the week. If she's tired, let her rest.– They walked together slowly toward the door, but a man with a multi- colored mask stopped them.  
  
"Good evening ladies!" He spoke with a fake British accent.  
  
"Good evening sir, but we were just leaving." Relena said politely.  
  
"Really? Pity! We are about to have a little competition!" He smiled widely.  
  
–Shute! It's Duo! – Hilde's eyes grew wide, but she covered herself well. "What kind of a competition?"  
  
"Hilde, I thought-"  
  
"I'm glad you asked, pretty miss! You see that gentleman over there?" He pointed to where Heero leaned against a wall.  
  
"Yes." Hilde grinned back, but Relena nearly frowned.  
  
"He is judging every lady in the room to see just who is the best kisser, and whoever wins gets a date with him."  
  
"Well, that sounds fun!" Hilde nudged Relena, but she did not move.  
  
"And that's not all. This man isn't just ANY man, no, he is someone quite special, but I cannot say who. He will reveal exactly WHO he is on his date. Just let me tell you, he is a very impressive person."  
  
"Really?" –C'mon Relena! Bite! Bite! –  
  
"No thank you." Relena turned and walked out of the restaurant.  
  
Hilde sighed and shook her head. "Oh well..."  
  
"Tried your best, babe."  
  
"We have four days left..."  
  
"Five!"  
  
"No, we leave at 7:30 that morning..."  
  
"We leave at noon..."  
  
"Does Heero know yet?" She glanced back at him.  
  
Duo swallowed. –You should just tell her. This is hopeless now anyway. – "No..."  
  
"Good, neither does Relena, but after last night, I was sure they'd suspect."  
  
"Last night?" His eyes were wide.  
  
"At the club."  
  
"Oh...yeah..."  
  
"And something else..."  
  
"What?" He jumped.  
  
"Nothing. I don't even know what it is, but Relena was awful upset last night for some reason."  
  
"Heero wasn't home until three."  
  
"Maybe they met up...?"  
  
"Maybe...."  
  
"Maybe..."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
An: Well, I hope you liked this chappie! School is officially over, and so I will have more time for the ficcie, but not this week. I'll be off on vacation, so I won't get to update, but I promised I'll have it up ASAP!!!!  
  
Special Thanks:  
  
Swords-Babe – I'm glad you think they guys are hott, they were supposed to be. Lol. Thanks for the review.  
  
Hououza – You think you've got it all figured out? You may have some, but I think I may have you fooled on a little. Let me know if I'm right as the story unfolds.  
  
Wing – Nope, they didn't crash, but they did show up. You just wait and see what Heero's got up his sleeve, and no, it wasn't his idea to be in a kissing contest. Thankfully, Duo didn't have to fish himself out of that one. Thanks for the review!  
  
JK – Wow! Thanks so much for all the reviews! I'm so glad you like it!  
  
GP-HY-PSLRV – Thanks! I'll have them us soon.  
  
SakuraxHimura – Heero's planning great revenge. I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Genki no Yuuki – I'll let u know what Heero's planning as soon as possible. Thanks for the review!  
  
Tally:  
  
Wrong – 0  
  
Right - 4 


	8. Planning

An: Hey everybody! I'm back and ready to write!!! Missed me? Good! Well, here it goes!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing....  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
Ch. 7 – Planning  
  
"Day three...what's the plan?" Heero sat on his bed, trying to concoct something to totally embarrass Heero. –What can you do that would humiliate a fool? –  
  
"Well...nothing, yet." Duo scratched his head and looked at the phone. –Guess they're not up yet. Hilde said she'd call with the plan...–  
  
"It's nearly ten. You have NO game plan?"  
  
"Well, Hilde usually does the planning, and I usually do the dragging you along."  
  
"Probably best that way." –But if I did the planning...– "How about you surprise her though, today, when she calls, we'll all ready have a perfect day planned."  
  
"WE will?"  
  
"Yes, WE will."  
  
"As in she knows it's WE?"  
  
–Moron...– "No, as in, she thinks you're smart for the only time in your life."  
  
"Oh! That's perfect, buddy!"  
  
–Oh gosh I can't wait to get this trip over with...–  
  
----------------  
  
Hilde felt around on the nightstand for the ringing phone. "He...hello?" The voice on the other end was sickeningly happy for this time of morning. "What...what time is it? .... Ten? All ready? ... Huh? The plan is WHAT? ... You're sure? ... Ok, bye."  
  
"Hmm? Who was that?" Relena looked across the room at Hilde who was now sitting up.  
  
"Wrong number..." –Gosh I wish that had been the wrong number. What's gotten into Duo?"  
  
"Really? Awful long conversation for a wrong number." Relena yawned and sat up, stretching, but she couldn't seem to get the kinks out of her back. "I think I slept wrong last night."  
  
"Sorry...do you realize we slept nearly twelve hours?"  
  
"Wow!" She glanced at the clock. –Ten all ready? Hmm...we loose half the days just sleeping...–  
  
"So you ready for today?" Hilde smiled. –Oh gosh I don't want to say this...–  
  
"What? Have you got something planned?" –Hilde, no more clubs, or parties, please...–  
  
"Umm...not exactly...just...beach, yeah, just hanging out." –I have plenty of time to tell her. PLENTY of time. Surely Heero won't be THERE...wait...maybe...oh gosh Duo you're a genius! I bet he's convinced him to be IN it! –  
  
"You sure?"  
  
Hilde smirked, looking as though she had something devious in her mind. "Positive."  
  
----------  
  
"What's the excuse gonna be?" Duo asked, leaning back in a beach chair and shading his eyes from the sun.  
  
"You all ready told her. Who needs an excuse?" Heero slipped on his shades.  
  
"Well, that wouldn't exactly benefit the two of yours relationship. If anything, it would hinder things."  
  
"So? I'm not in this for Relena." –Remember? I don't care about her...I don't...I swear I don't–  
  
"But you're supposed to be! I can't just say that I wanted them to go have fun without us. Especially if we're both THERE!"  
  
"But hiding. I just want to make sure that you SEE Hilde's face."  
  
"Unless..."  
  
"And I want to see yours."  
  
"Unless..."  
  
"Unless what?"  
  
"You were in it!"  
  
"Oh no!" –You...you would get enjoyment out of that, but I am NOT under any circumstances..."  
  
"Yes! It's perfect!" –Not that I want to see any of it, but if you're making me...–  
  
"That would make you TOO happy. This is revenge. This is NOT to further embarrass me." –There is no way you can possibly convince me...–  
  
"C'mon buddy! I'd do it with ya, but..."  
  
"No! I'm not doing it!" –There is no way in this world I am going to do that. Public embarrassment is NOT for me. This is to anger Duo. Wait, Hilde, seeing me, cheering, hmm...– Heero's frown changed to a smirk. "Maybe it's not such a bad idea."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
An: So it's incredibly short! I'm sorry. I was trying to get SOMETHING out for you guys. Have u guessed what they're going to do? Haha! I'll have the next chappie out ASAP.  
  
Special Thanks:  
  
Hououza – Thanks! I had a great vacation. I gave you more to figure out, so have fun! Thanks for the review!  
  
JK – Yes, sorry to disappoint. They will be smoochin' a little later though. Thanks for the review!  
  
Swords-Babe – Yes, Heero may murder Duo, give him some time. He's trying to figure out a way to get him back. Just wait. It works pretty well. Thanks for the review!  
  
Naitheas – Don't worry, they'll have a few more lip locks. Thanks for the review!  
  
Tally:  
  
Wrong – 0  
  
Right – 4 


	9. Strip Tease

An: Hey everybody! Here's your answer...  
  
Disclaimer: Why do I have to do these? I am poor! End of story!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
Ch. 8 – Strip Tease  
  
"It's all clear! Conference room C is set up just perfectly!" Duo's cheery voice called from outside the door of their bathroom.  
  
"Oh dear gosh I can't believe I'm doing this..." Heero readjusted his hat and looked at himself in the mirror. "And I can't believe I had to pay that guy to get to do this! I don't even want to do this!" Then he envisioned Hilde's face, then Duo's. "Maybe it'll be worth it." Then Relena's... "Oh gosh...They're probably not even here! This was probably all for nothing! Relena would never come to something like this. Who was I kidding?" His head dropped.  
  
"Hey buddy! They're here! Good luck!" Duo opened the door, winked at him and then disappeared again.  
  
"They're here?" He smirked. "Showtime."  
  
----------  
  
"Hilde what exactly are we here to see?" Relena sat down gracefully onto a plush couch.  
  
"It's a surprise!" – Oh boy is it ever a surprise! –  
  
"With the blindfold before....I kinda figured it was. But seriously, please tell me."  
  
"No! It'll ruin it!"  
  
"It's nothing like before is it? Please, Hilde..."  
  
"No! NOTHING like before!" –Worse the before–  
  
"Good evening ladies and gentlemen!" A man stepped onto the small wooden stage-type apparatus and the lights went dim.  
  
–What? Only Hilde and I are here! – "He looks familiar..."  
  
"Of course not," Hilde whispered back in Relena's ear. –That's definitely Duo...in a bad disguise! What on earth is going on? –  
  
"I see there's a very special lady in the audience!" He made his way over to Relena. "You there! Aren't you Relena Peacecraft?"  
  
"Well...yes..." Relena stared at him, almost frightened. –How does he know who I am? What had Hilde done? –  
  
–Oh gosh! Duo didn't say this was going to happen! –  
  
"Well you are in for a treat! Isn't it your birthday?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Are you getting married?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Hmm...guess you're just a lucky vacation girl then! Cause someone arranged this just for you!" Relena's eyes darted to Hilde. "No! Not her! Him!" He pointed toward a door, which flung open and a man wearing a Zorro outfit stepped into the little room.  
  
"A Zorro mask..." Relena's mind flowed back to the party the night before. He had looked familiar, and the man before them...he had been in the joker mask. Even without the fake accent she could see it was him.  
  
"Congratulations Relena! Here's your prize!"  
  
Heero stepped forward and some strange music that he appalled began to play. –Music...– He swished his hips a little bit as he walked toward Relena. –I'm not cut out for this! – He took off his hat and placed it on Relena's head. For a second he looked into her eyes.  
  
–Oh my gosh...It's Heero...– She sprang to her feet. "Excuse me" She pushed him backwards, and he stumbled a bit.  
  
–Dang Relena! Who knew you could push so hard. – Heero grabbed her by her hand, as Duo rushed back onto the floor.  
  
"Miss! Take your seat! The show hasn't even begun!"  
  
She snatched her hand away. "Leave me the heck alone!" –I don't love you, Heero Yuy. –  
  
"Relena!" Hilde jumped up and followed her out.  
  
"Look, whatever sick game you are playing, I don't appreciate it! Just leave me alone!"  
  
"Relena!"  
  
She looked back, tears streaming down her face and screamed, "All of you just go to hell!" Then ran out of the room. She ran upstairs to her room and unlocked the door. "I am going home!" She began to throw clothes into her suitcase, cramming them, tears spilling all over the, used to be neatly folded, outfits.  
  
"Relena..." She knew his voice. There was no doubt it was Heero. She froze. "Relena, please don't go." He came and stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her, lowering his mouth next to her ear, "I love you." The breath caught in her throat. –He loves me...–  
  
"Heero I–" She turned to face him but found no one there "love you too..." Her whole body went limp and the crumpled to the floor. Her eyes rolled back in her head, then the lids slowly shut.  
  
Heero watched her fall, knowing he was killing her, knowing he was hurting her, but knowing it was hurting her less than the two of them being together. "I'm sorry..." He whispered and entered the room again. He scooped her into his arms and laid her down gently on the bed. "Relena, I'm so sorry. I do love you, but we can't be together. You deserve so much better than me." He leaned down and gently brushed his lips against hers, and for a moment, he thought he felt her kiss him back. –Just my imagination...–  
  
Heero stood up and took one last glance at his sleeping princess before walking out the door. "Goodbye Relena..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
An: You like? Sorry for the shortness, again. Please review!  
  
Special thanks:  
  
Swords-Babe – Thanks for the review!  
  
Hououza – Nope! Neither play nor sport! Hope I surprised you! Thanks for the review!  
  
Someone – Thanks for a great review! So I'm taking your vote is too right...I'll add it to the tally! As long as the number who vote right comes out higher than wrong, yes, they will end up together!  
  
Naitheas - Thank you so much for the review! Sorry for the continual shortness...  
  
Wrong – 0  
  
Right - 5 


	10. Moving On

An: Ok, going against my recent tradition of incredibly short chapters, here's a long one! I really hope you enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own GW. Please do not sue me. Thank you.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
  
"Did you get her?" Duo asked anxiously as Heero walked back into the room.  
  
"Get her?"  
  
"You know! Apologize, keep her from leaving!"  
  
"No..."  
  
"So she LEFT?" –Good job, Mr. Smooth! –  
  
"No..."  
  
"So what happened?"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
------------  
  
Relena opened her eyes and looked around the dark room. "2:45" She squinted out from the glowing clock. –Something isn't right.– She sat up and looked at herself. "I'm dressed...and on top of the covers?" She looked down at her feet. "And my shoes are on..." –Something is DEFINITELY not right–  
  
"Hmm? Relena?" Hilde rubbed her eyes, trying to see if that was in fact Relena sitting straight up in her bed.  
  
"Hilde? What happened? Why am I fully dressed and not actually in my bed?"  
  
"We were about to go out to dinner, and you got a headache. So, you came and laid down for a few minutes. You looked so peaceful that I didn't have the heart to wake you up."  
  
"Oh..." Thoughts ran through Relena's mind. –I remember....I remember Heero. He was dressed up funny...– "What about Heero? Heero was here. He was downstairs. So was Duo. And we went to see a show they were putting on, and I think Heero was a stripper..." She tried to put the pieces together.  
  
"Hunny!" Hilde laughed. "Heero? A stripper? Wow, you have some pretty good dreams!"  
  
"No! It wasn't a dream! It was real! Hilde I know it was real! And he told me he loved me!" Relena's eyes filled with tears once more.  
  
Hilde got out of bed and sat down beside Relena, hugging her. "Shh...don't cry. I'm sorry....but Heero...he's not here. It's just you and me. It was a dream. Just a dream." –At least part of it had to be. Heero Yuy would never tell anyone he loved them. –  
  
"Hilde...I still love him. Oh gosh, I hate it, but I still love him. I know I saw him. I've seen him so many times this trip." Relena rested her head on Hilde's shoulder, and Hilde tried to comfort her by stroking her hair.  
  
–Oh gosh, we only wanted to help you two. I never wanted to hurt you. I thought things would go better...turn out so much better. – "Heero's not here..." –It's better this way, I guess. –  
  
"I know, but gosh I wish he was."  
  
--------  
  
"We have the whole day today to do whatever you feel like!" Hilde smiled, giving Relena the third hug of the morning. It was the first time they'd been out of the room before ten the whole trip.  
  
"Why don't we start with breakfast?" Relena smiled.  
  
–I'm so glad she'd smiling. She had me worried last night...– "Sounds good. Downstairs?"  
  
"Downstairs." They walked out of the room together down to the little dining room slash sitting area of the first floor. "No one here this morning."  
  
"Yep, but I like it quiet." Hilde fixed herself a bowl of cereal and sat down at a table. "Any ideas for stuff to do today?"  
  
"Beach."  
  
"Beach it is."  
  
"And maybe shopping..."  
  
"Shopping? That's even better!"  
  
"I haven't been shopping, really shopping, in the longest time."  
  
"Then it's a must! I know there are some little stores near here, and I'm sure if we ask there is a mall somewhere close."  
  
"Sounds perfect." –You're not getting in the way of any more of my fun, Heero. I'm not going to let you. – Relena smiled triumphantly, as if she had truly conquered her love.  
  
"You look much happier than yesterday." –Sadly, no thanks to me...–  
  
"Yeah, I am. We're over. Well, not that there ever was a 'we,' but my hopes of an 'us' is over. I needed to talk it out. Now, since I have, I think I can move on."  
  
"Good! You know what you need now?"  
  
Relena quirked a brow. "A boyfriend?"  
  
"No! A new outfit!" They laughed together  
  
-------  
  
"How does this one look on me?" Relena held up a pink sundress with tiny roses covering below the waistline.  
  
"No! That's Old Relena! Now this-" She held up a black cocktail dress which was positively exquisite. The black satin came to just above her knee, and tailed up ending where it would just barely cover her breasts. It connected to black netting which covered the upper chest, neck, and arms, ending in two black silk cuffs at the wrists, and one, covered in Austrian crystals, at the neck. "This is New Relena."  
  
"Oh no, Hilde, I couldn't! Whatever would I wear that to?" She looked over it again and again. –It is very pretty...–  
  
"See! I can tell you like it! You'd find something to wear it to! Quite being so dang conservative!"  
  
"Well..." She took the dress in her hand. "I suppose I could at least carry it until I made a decision..."  
  
"That's my girl!" Hilde grinned and took her by the hand. "Now c'mon! Let's go see what else we can find!"  
  
What they found was a less-conservative business suit for Relena--Burgandy with black mink fur collar and cuffs. A midnight blue evening gown which clung to her curves beautifully, with only one two-inch wide sleeve, which ended by wrapping daintily around her neck, masking a choker. The black cocktail dress, of course, and a risqué red number with a plunging neckline and a slit up to her thigh for Hilde.  
  
"Hilde are you sure this isn't overdoing it a bit?" Relena had done her hair up in a polite bun, surrounded by hair crystals to make her head sparkle as much as the dress did.  
  
"No! We're going to go out, have fun, and act like civilized young women. You were right. All of that teen-aged stuff before, we're past it. A nice restaurant or a jazz club, something more adult."  
  
Relena smiled. "Thanks." –I know she's doing this for me. Goodness knows Hilde will always be a kid at heart. I don't think there's any way she could really enjoy this, but she's a good friend, such a good friend. –  
  
–Relena, I owe you for putting you through all that. This is the least I can do to help. – "You ready to go?" Hilde applied her fire-engine red lipstick, to match the dress.  
  
"Ready!" –Tonight...is going to be perfect. –  
  
------------  
  
"Thanks for tonight...it was really fun!" Relena had laughed and smiled for nearly three hours straight. It had felt good to be alive again.  
  
"Oh it was the least I could do. I wanted you to be happy, and you are! It's so good to see you really happy!"  
  
"It's good to be–"Someone standing in the shadows outside the motel caught her eye. –It looks like him, but it's not....He's not here, Relena. Get over it! –  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
"Nothing." She smiled once more, walking a little faster.  
  
The person picked up their head and looked at the pair. –Let her go, Heero. She's better off without you. –  
  
–It's not him...but what if it is? – "Hilde, go on in. I want to stay out and enjoy the stars a few minutes."  
  
"You sure you don't want some company?" Hilde stared at her, wondering what had suddenly hit her. –Leave the poor girl alone, if she wants. –  
  
"I'm sure. I'll be inside in a minute."  
  
"All right." Hilde opened the door to the motel and disappeared inside.  
  
Relena approached the shadow figure. "Excuse me. I'm sure this sounds strange, but you looked familiar. I just thought–"He picked up his head. "Heero?"  
  
"Hello Relena..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
An: So was that pretty good? I think you'll be pleased with the next chappie. I've been looking forward to getting up to this! Yay! Tell me what u think so far!  
  
Special Thanks:

SakuraXHimura - You'll see soon. It'll get back to prologue quick enough! Thanks for the reveiw.

daddynaz - Glad I got you hooked! Yep, it was a classic HxR line, but I always love when you get to that part of the story. It makes u want to hurt Heero. Thank you so much for the reveiw.

Glass-tear-drops - Yep, another cliffie! I really appreciated the reveiw.

Hououza - I'm putting you in the tally! Yes, they've been appart far too long, and so far, everyone's unanimous in thinking so. Thank you for the reveiw!

Tally:

Wrong - 0

Right - 6


	11. Who Are You, And What Have You Done With...

An: So? U excited to see how the confrontation turns out? How about a memory sequence?  
  
Disclaimer: How many more times must we go through this? All right, I'm poor, I have never / will never claim to own Gundam Wing, don't sue me.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
Ch. 10 – Who are you, and what have you done with Heero?  
  
Relena's eyes flew open, and she sat straight up. A dream...what a marvelous dream she had just had! She and Heero were...no...she was thinking about him! Yesterday she had sworn never to think of him again. "Curse you Heero..."  
  
"Relena?" That wasn't Hilde's voice. She looked down beside her. She wasn't in her bed. This wasn't her room. "What did you just say...?"  
  
"Heero?" It all came rushing back to her. He had been standing in front of the hotel. She'd talked to him. He'd talked to her... and she had started crying. He had held her. She'd confessed it all, her feelings, her fears, everything, then he'd said...  
  
(An: means begin flashback. means end flashback.)  
  
"Relena, I love you." He held her close to him, possessively.  
  
–What is he saying? He loves me? He...loves...me...?–  
  
"I love you too, Heero." Her voice was barely above a whisper. –He loves me–  
  
"Relena, I...I..." –You just said you loved her! Why is this any harder? –  
  
Through the mask of tears over her eyes she stared up at him. –Oh gosh! This isn't a dream! This is real. It's really real. Heero Yuy just said 'I love you' to me! –  
  
"Relena..." –Gosh! Just do it! –  
  
"Yes Heero?"  
  
He let her go and looked at her for a moment, then he bended down on one knee. "I'm no good at this stuff, but I love you. I've loved you for...as long as I've known you. Gosh, tell me you'll marry me"  
  
She gasped. "Who are you, and what have you done with Heero Yuy?" She laughed and hugged him tight. He picked her up off the ground and swung her around.  
  
"I guess that's a 'yes'?"  
  
"Of course it's a yes!" Her lips met his and a feeling flooded over her like she'd never felt. A wild, passionate craving for him. She wanted him. She needed him. Her whole life was nothing before this moment. Everything was right in the world! Surely both peace had been achieved and hell had frozen over.  
  
She reluctantly pulled away, gasping for air, and breathed out the word, "Now."  
  
"Now?" He asked, confusing engulfing him.  
  
"Yes, let's get married now." Her smile was so wide that he couldn't resist her. –I'm going to be Mrs. Heero Yuy. –  
  
–Relena's finally going to be mine. –  
  
--------  
  
"This place isn't exactly what you'd have a fairytale wedding at, Relena." Heero looked over the little while shack with a neon sign reading 'little white chapel.' –Doesn't look like a chapel at all. –  
  
"I don't care. It's me and you, that's all I care about."  
  
"You're sure?"  
  
"I'm sure." They walked in together, up to an old man sitting at a desk, sleeping.  
  
Heero cleared his throat. No response from the elderly man. "Hn." He cleared his throat again, same reaction.  
  
"Excuse me, sir." Relena said politely, and a little woman came out from a room off to the side.  
  
"Hubert, we have company."  
  
"What!?" The old man yelled, sitting straight up in his chair.  
  
"Hubert! Guests!"  
  
"Oh, oh, welcome!" He stood up and attempted to shake Heero's hand. "Well then, you're a feisty boy, aren't ya? Anywhoo, I'm Hubert, and this is my wife Eileen. You two here to get hitched?"  
  
"Yes, sir." Relena took the liberty of doing the talking.  
  
"Great! Now the ceremony is $250 flat out. If you want a gown, that's an extra $20. Flowers are $5. Pictures, those will cost ya by the print! Size, number, etc, etc....so...what'll it be?"  
  
"I never thought I'd get married in black, but just the ceremony will do fine."  
  
"Relena? Are you sure?" Heero seemed as if he really cared, which made Relena smile.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure. Everything's perfect all ready. I don't need some stupid ceremony to make anything any better."  
  
"So that'll be $267.50, thank you, sir. If you could just fill this little paper out." He handed Heero the form and pen, but Relena took it and quickly inked in the necessary information, along with a check. "Thank you very much."  
  
"We'll have it all ready in a few minutes. You two can just wait in here." Eileen pointed at some chairs by the door.  
  
"Thank you." Relena sank down into a chair, a slightly worried look on her face. –This seems wrong. –  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
"Fine..." –It's all so fast...–  
  
"This is it."  
  
"Yeah..." –Too fast. –  
  
"We're ready for you." Eileen smiled at Heero, motioning him inside. He stood and walked in.  
  
"But he loves me...if I don't marry him now...he may never marry me..." The familiar 'here comes the bride' tune began to play. "That's me..." Relena sadly smiled and walked over to the door. "Goodbye life."  
  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two people together in holy matrimony. Do you..." He looked down at the paper, "Heero Yuy take..." He looked down again, "Relena Peacecraft to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have, to hold, to love, to cherish, to honor, and respect, in sickness and in health as long as you both live?"  
  
He took her hand. "I do."  
  
"And do you Relena..." He looked down at the paper once more, "Peacecraft take..."  
  
"Heero Yuy," Relena smiled.  
  
"Yes, Heero Yuy to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have, to hold, to love, to cherish, to honor, and respect, in sickness and in health as long as you both live?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Do you have rings?" Relena face went pale. "If not, you can purchase one for each of you. A man's is $17.99 and a woman's $39.99."  
  
"I have one." Heero said, pulling out a small, black, velvet box. "I've had this ring for nearly a year now, for you. I finally get to use it."  
  
"Well then, repeat after me! With this ring I, thee wed."  
  
"With this ring I, thee wed." He opened the box and produced a beautiful one-karat princess cut ring with two tiny diamond side stones and slipped it onto her finger.  
  
"I..I don't have one for you, Heero."  
  
"It doesn't matter..."  
  
"Well, you can repeat anyway. With this ring I, thee wed."  
  
Relena giggled, "With this ring I, thee wed."  
  
"Well, then, that's it. By the law that's vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, and you can kiss your bride." And kiss they did...Their lips met and tangoed passionately. At first, a peck, then their mouths opened, and Heero's tongue leapt toward hers. He brought his hands up to her head and ran his fingers through her oh so soft hair, curling the tendrils around each fingertip and inhaling her lovely scent. He could have stayed there forever. "Uh hum!" Until a voice interrupted them. They both turned to look at him, blushing a bit. "Have a lovely life Mr. and Mrs. Yuy."  
  
Then they had gone back to the motel... "Uh oh, now what?" Relena asked, knowing good and well Hilde was in her room, and Duo was in Heero's. She was now certain she was not crazy. Perhaps Hilde was, but she was not. She had not imagined anything from this trip. It had all been real, just as real as this moment was.  
  
"I'll kick Duo out."  
  
"How? And what do I do?"  
  
"Just hide, I'll deal with Duo."  
  
Relena reached up with her hand and brushed a piece of hair from Heero's eyes. "I'll be right here waiting for you..."  
  
He stole a quick kiss and nearly ran up to his room. "Duo!" He called, sounding angry and pounding on the door.  
  
Duo got up and walked sleepily to the door. "What man?" He asked, opening it and looking into the eyes of a very mad looking 'buddy' of his.  
  
"Get out!"  
  
"What did I do?"  
  
"Get out! I've thought about it, and you always screw up my life! You ruined it forever with this stupid plan of yours! Now get out!" –I'll have to thank him later...Nah. –  
  
"Ok, ok, fine! But where on Earth am I supposed to go?"  
  
"Why don't you go up to your little girlfriend's room? I'm sure your partner in crime would be glad to give you some pity." –This is really very fun. I almost hope he protests more. Wait, no, Relena's downstairs. Oh well...I suppose I do need to speed things along. "Now leave!"  
  
"Geez! I'm going! I'm going!" Duo went back inside to get clothes. –I wonder what got into him...–  
  
"No! Just go! You've humiliated me! Humiliate yourself!"  
  
Duo knew better than to cross an angry psychopath, so he walked out of the room and up the stairs in nothing more than a pair of blue and white polka- dotted boxers.  
  
For a moment, Heero smirked with satisfaction. Then, he flew back down the stairwell for his princess.  
  
"What happened?" Relena asked, jumping into his arms before he ever hit the bottom stair.  
  
"Nothing. Let's go." He scooped her into his arms and carried her back up.  
  
"I always wanted to do this," Relena giggled as Heero carried her 'through the threshold.' "Not exactly what I'd imagined, but perfect, just perfect."  
  
He laid her down on the bed and kissed her. "Perfect."   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
An: So? You happy? I am! I've been waiting the whole time to get up to this! Yay! Well, let me know what u think!  
  
Special Thanks:  
  
Daddynaz – Yes, Heero, a stripper! Lol, it was a really strange concept, but I think it worked...yes, the point was to tease the imagination! And yes, the figure in the shadows watching, is of course, Heero! There are certain things u just have to put in a HxR ficcie, lol. Yes, u were paying attention, thank you. And sometimes it's difficult to come up with new things because there are so many all ready written fics with such great ideas! Thank you so much for being a faithful reader and reviewer!  
  
Swords-Babe – Yes, very very very scary! Lol. And yes, they're together! evil smile  
  
Wing – I hope I un-confused you! None of it was a dream. Relena just thought she was going crazy or something, but...she's not! Yes, that's the question of the hour, Heero, a stripper? Thanks!  
  
Raizard333 – I'm so glad you found it interesting! Yes, Relena and Heero get together. Yes, Hilde and Duo do too. Thanks for the review!  
  
SakuraXHimura – Yes, Heero is stupid sometimes, but I hope this makes up for his stupidity. Yes, she would be happier, and yes, she is happier. However, that brings back up the question, "Then why was she crying?" Ah, you'll have to wait and see!  
  
Hououza – Thank you! I'm glad I still keep you on your toes. Yes, it is interesting how it gets back to the start. I can't wait to type it up for you guys. I believe the HxR side will win, and that's good, cause I'd hate her to end up with anyone else!  
  
Steph – Thanks for the review! 


	12. Mistakes

An: I hope you enjoyed that last chapter! But no...that's not the end! (I have a feeling I'm about to be royally blessed). Sorry...I have to!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing...though I wish I did.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ch. 11 - Mistakes  
  
Relena sat up, anger brooding in her from her dreams of Heero. "Curse you Heero Yuy..."  
  
"Relena? What Did you just say?" She immediately recognized the voice. Heero was lying in bed next to her.  
  
"Heero?" The memories of why she was in fact in bed with Heero came rushing back. "Oh gosh, Heero! I thought it was just a dream! I thought it was all a dream!" She hugged him tightly, burying her head in his chest.  
  
"Maybe it should have been..."  
  
Relena looked up at him sadly. "What?"  
  
"Maybe it should have been just a dream..." –You're such a fool. You let your emotions take over. How could you have done this to her? –  
  
She sat up, looking him straight in the eyes. "What...What on Earth are you talking about? You told me you loved me! You have been chasing me around for four days! Now, you finally, after knowing that you loved me for four years! I've loved you for four years! Now you just want to go and say that we're a mistake? Finally being together is a mistake?" She yanked the sheet off the bed and wrapped it around her.  
  
"We're not right for one another..." He sighed. "Last night was a mistake, a joke."  
  
"It wasn't funny."  
  
"No, but it was...a huge mistake. Relena, there is no way we could ever be together...for long...and I think it's best if we go our separate ways."  
  
"We're married!"  
  
"It can be easily annulled. A spur of the moment decision, a little town chapel, splitting up the morning after...it happens every day. I think it's best for both of us." His face never changed. He was emotionless as ever. It tore Relena apart.  
  
But she kept her composure. "If you truly mean what you're saying, then you're right! We aren't right for one another, AT ALL!" –But Heero, we are! – She snatched up her bra and dress from off the floor, hooked the bra, and pulled the dress over her head, dropping the sheet. Then she walked to the door, put her hand on in, and spoke before she turned the nob. "I guess I'll be seeing you in court!" She used all her anger to fling the door open and nearly off the hinges.  
  
Heero whispered to himself, "I'm sorry, Relena, but it's for the best. You deserve better than me. I was a fool to have ever thought otherwise..."  
  
Tearing-up, Relena ran up the flight of stairs separating Duo/Heero's room from she and Hilde's. As she neared the door, she stuck her hand down into her tiny, black matching purse and pulled out the key. She jammed it into the door, turned it, and flung the door open. Throwing her purse across the room, she stormed inside. –Gosh...I don't think I've EVER been this angry! HOW could he do this to me? He didn't have to talk to me last night. He could have said 'I'm not Heero,' or been his normal indifferent self. He didn't have to kiss me. He didn't have to marry me. He didn't have to have sex with me...though it was wonderful. No! I'm angry with him! I will NEVER forgive him! –  
  
She plopped down onto her bed, but she quickly jumped back up, feeling something under her bottom. "What is going on!?!" She turned, eyes blazing, searching for something to take her anger out on. The thing that attracted her attention was a sleepy-eyed man with a brunette braid. "Duo! What are you doing in my room?" She yelled at the top of her lungs, which caused a very nude Ms. Scheibeker to sit up quickly, exposing her state of undress. "Hilde!" Relena spun around to face the wall. "I'm not even going to ask how this happened...I don't care. The only thing I want to know is...HAVEN'T YOU EVER HEARD OF LOCKING DOORS?"  
  
"We did lock the door..." Hilde yawned, reality not yet fully setting in.  
  
"Well then why didn't you leave a note or something saying 'don't come in under any circumstances'?"  
  
"I dunno...it was a spur of the moment thing." Hilde layed back down and snuggled under the covers.  
  
–Some friend you are! – "Gosh! I'm just gonna go!" Relena stormed back out the door, slamming it behind her. "Crap! Where am I gonna go now?"  
  
--------  
  
"Can I have another?" Relena asked, finishing off her sixth bottle of beer.  
  
"Sure...You come here often?" The bartender smiled at her as he popped off another top for her.  
  
"Nope...actually, I've never even been to a bar before. I just..." She sighed. –I'm not telling a complete stranger about my problems! –  
  
"C'mon you can tell me! What's said at the bar, stays at the bar!"  
  
"Well...you see there's this guy and..." She took another swig and nearly choked on it.  
  
"You sure you want that?" He asked, not being able to completely stop his laughter at the look on her face.  
  
–Not really...– "Yeah! I'm sure. Everyone thinks I'm such a goodie-goodie. I'd never do anything. Well...they're all wrong!"  
  
"Are they?" He looked her over. "You don't seem like such a bad girl to me."  
  
"You don't believe me?" She stood up, bracing herself on the bar and looked him dead in the eyes. "Watch me!" She leaned over the bar and gave him a peck. "See! I can be daring!" She plopped back down onto her barstool.  
  
"Yes...daring..."  
  
Relena took another swallow. "And see we got married last night." The bartender shook his head. "But we're getting it annulled."  
  
"Were you drunk last night, too?"  
  
"No! I've never been drunk before in my life! But now! I'm sick of being the good girl! If Heero doesn't want me....someone else can have me!" She stood up, flinging her arms in the air and fell flat on her butt. Then, she began laughing. "Oops! Look! I fell!"  
  
The bartender came around the bar and helped her back up. "I'm Kevin."  
  
"And...I...I'm Relena!" She smiled triumphantly as he helper her back onto her barstool, before assuming his position on the other side of the bar.  
  
"Well Relena, I think we're going to get along perfectly."  
  
Then another man walked up to the bar and ordered, then, as he waited for his drink, he began to tell "Kevin" about the local goings-on of the night. "Yep! And there's a HUGE party down at Cocomo Bay! What time do you get off?"  
  
"In an hour..."  
  
"Awesome...so that's what...5? Exactly on time, my man!" He leaned closer over the bar. "Awesome out-of-towner chicks. I mean...really go for the locals."  
  
"Thanks for the tip." Kevin smiled and handed the man a drink, in exchange for the bills in the man's hand.  
  
"See you there, bro!" He got up and left the bar.  
  
"A pa...party? Sounds fun!" Relena beamed. –If being drunk feels this good, why have I never tried it before? –  
  
"You want to go with me?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
-----------  
  
"I'm really worried about Relena..." Hilde sighed. "It's not like her to just run off...I mean, she had ever reason to...walking in on us, but..."  
  
"It's all right, babe, I'm sure she'll be back soon."  
  
"She didn't come up last night, like she promised. First time I saw her since maybe nine last night was this morning, and she just left! I mean...I totally would have to, but...I'm just worried! What if something happens to her?"  
  
"Would it make you feel better if I looked for her?"  
  
"Oh it would! But where would you begin?"  
  
"Hmm, Relena, I'd begin at an orphanage or something, but I don't think they have one of those here."  
  
"No, I think I'd begin with Heero."  
  
"Maybe that's a good idea. I'll be back, babe." He kissed her cheek and walked out of the room, down to his own, and knocked. "Am I allowed back in yet?" Since there was no response, Duo withdrew his key and opened the door. "Anybody home?" Heero sat at the little desk in the room, filling out some sort of paperwork. "Hey buddy! Have a peaceful night last night?"  
  
...  
  
"Good! Me too! What you workin' on?"  
  
...  
  
"Sounds like fun! Can I see?"  
  
...  
  
Duo crept over closer to Heero and looked over his shoulder. "Paperwork...fun..."  
  
"Been away from work, need to catch up."  
  
"It speaks!"  
  
Heero then turned to look at Duo, to see exactly how much of his 'paperwork' he was looking over. He carefully tucked it under some books and asked the question that would have been on anyone's mind. "Maxwell, what on earth are you wearing?"  
  
"You like it? I think it makes me look fat." Duo hit a few random poses, to model his grand outfit for Heero. He was now wearing a pink shirt which read "I Rock"...much too tight, and his same blue polka-dotted boxer shorts, now with rainbow rhinestone-studded belt around them. "Hilde needed something to keep her mind occupied, and I became her person fashion victim."  
  
"Hn." Heero stared at the 'paperwork' underneath the books, waiting for Duo to go away.  
  
"Ok man, well I just thought I'd stop by, get some real clothes, and see if you knew where Relena was."  
  
"Why would I know where she is?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know, maybe because you kicked me out of the room for no reason last night, and then she never came up to Hilde's room until early this morning."  
  
"Well, she made it up to Hilde's...so why do you need my help?"  
  
"So you're admitting you were with her before she went back to her room?"  
  
"No...I'm saying she's a big girl who found her way home before and can do it again, without my help." –Or yours...–  
  
"I just find it all a LITTLE strange!"  
  
"I've always found you more than a LITTLE strange. I'm happy to give you some of that same joy in return."  
  
"Heero...where is she and what did you do to her?"  
  
"I don't know and nothing. Are we done?"  
  
"No! We're not done! Because you're a liar! I know you're a liar! And I'm going to find her and prove that you're a liar!" Duo unhooked the belt, pulled off the shirt, and put on some decent pants.  
  
"Hn." Heero pulled back out the papers.  
  
"I don't know why in the heck you can't get it through your thick head she loves you! She loves you, you idiot! And I know that you love her too! If you're too blind to see that, you don't deserve her!" Duo walked out the door and slammed the door behind him.  
  
Heero read the paper aloud. "Reason for separation...Stupidity."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
An: Ok! Yes, I know I know, you hate me! I promise it's not bad forever, but now you know why she's upset. Doesn't it make u feel all warm and fuzzy? Lol. Well, please review!  
  
Special Thanks:  
  
Wing – Yep! Everything went VERY fast, but Heero decided to slow things down a notch once he came to his senses. And yes, he is still under the impression he doesn't deserve her. Duo's going to become more and more of a problem, don't worry.  
  
Daddynaz – Yep, that's them emotional and sexually frustrated. I didn't know about the manga, but that's very interesting. I know, it wasn't that different, but the reason it sounds so....realistic...is b/c I was drawing on person experience, trying to capture that moment. I'm glad that you're liking it so far...that is, if you're liking it anymore! Yes, I have been reading ur fics. Slowly but surely. I'm anxious to read more.  
  
Raizard333 – Doesn't matter if the wedding was legal, it'll be over soon enough. Hilde and Duo will hit some bumps, thanks to hxr, too.  
  
Hpgirl21- Thanks for the review!  
  
Raven - I think we all come to a point where we'd like to kill Heero. Thanks for the review.  
  
Hououza – I figured you had the ring all figured out. I want to know what you were 'half wrong' about. Email me neoqueenserinityhotmail.com . Yes, it's going to take a while to get back to happy, though, sorry! Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Naith – Thank you so much for the review!  
  
Tally:  
  
Wrong – 0  
  
Right – 6  
  
Care to change your vote? Reiterate it? Let me know!


	13. Damage Control

An: Thanks so much for the overwhelming feedback! I got some mixed reviews on weather the breakup was a good or a bad move. I hope you don't all kill me b4 this is over, lol.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own GW  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Ch. 12 – Damage Control  
  
Duo opened the door to Cocomo Bay at exactly 7:37 p.m. "Surely she's not here..." Duo sighed looking around at all the people talking, dancing, drinking... "Surely not..." –I might as well check anyway– So he proceeded through the mob of people, looking all around him as he went.  
  
"You...you're...jusssst ssso fu-" Relena's laughter cut her words off. "Funny." Duo spotted her sitting on a couch, propped up on a man's shoulder.  
  
–That can't be her...–  
  
"You're nnnothing like Heeeerooo"  
  
–Oh gosh it is– "Relena?" Duo asked, now standing in front of her.  
  
"Duo!" Relena tried to pop up from her seat and fell backward. "Oops." She began to giggle, finding that Kevin had caught her.  
  
"Relena, Hilde's worried about you, and I can see why..."  
  
"Why?" For a moment, Relena looked genuine, like Relena should, then her new-found smile crept across her face. Duo didn't like that look. For he or Hilde, sure, but on Relena...it wasn't her.  
  
"You need to come home."  
  
"No!" Relena buried her head in Kevin's shoulder, acting like a pouty child.  
  
"C'mon Relena." Duo reached for her hand.  
  
"Who are you to tell her what to do?" Kevin interjected, trying to slap his hand away.  
  
"I am her FRIEND. I don't think you are..." He glared at Kevin for a moment, then tugged on Relena's hand, lurching her up and forward. "Come on Relena, we're going home."  
  
Relena's body slammed into Duo's, and he wrapped his arms around her to catch her. "Mmm..." She smiled, then did the unthinkable of a sane-minded Relena, she pressed her lips to his. For a moment, he kissed back, then, he realized just who he was kissing.  
  
He pulled back and scolded her. "Relena, you don't know what you're doing. Let's just go." He attempted to get her to walk out with him but found it almost impossible, so he tried the next best thing. He threw her over his shoulder and walked out of the place.  
  
"Hey! Puuut me dooownn!!" Relena whined, kicking her feet.  
  
"No. TAXI!" He waved at a passing yellow car, but it did not stop.  
  
"Puhhhhleeeeaase?"  
  
"No! TAXI!!!!" This time, it stopped. He put her in the car, then climbed in behind her.  
  
Relena turned to Duo. "Wheere are we go-" The day's drinking finally caught up to her and ended up all over Duo.  
  
"Oh man do you all owe me..." He sighed, looking at his shirt.  
  
-----------  
  
"Is she ok?" Hilde screamed, as soon as she opened the door to the hotel room.  
  
"Yeah, she is." Duo carried Relena inside and laid her down on her bed.  
  
Hilde the looked at Duo and laughed. "Are YOU ok?"  
  
"You owe me. So does she..." He looked down at her. "I don't know what Heero did to her, but it messed her up BAD. She was drunk...so drunk...hanging all over some guy."  
  
"Oh gosh." Hilde shook her head.  
  
"I'm just glad I got to her when I did." –Don't think about the kiss. Block it from your mind. She was DRUNK. –  
  
"Thanks." Hilde smiled. "I would hug you but..." She laughed again, but she put her hand over her mouth, trying desperately not to.  
  
"It's ok. Now, off to kill Heero Yuy."  
  
"Good luck. Don't get yourself killed!" Duo walked out of the room, and Hilde looked down at Relena sadly. "I knew I should have never left you outside last night. I felt it in my guy. Now just look at you." Hilde brushed some of the hair out of Relena's eyes. "Poor thing."  
  
---------  
  
Duo flung the door to his room open, ready to let out everything he thought about Heero, but to his surprise, no one was in the room. "You bastard! Where are you now?" He ripped off his shirt and turned on the shower. "When I find you, there's gonna be hell to pay."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
An: Ok, mondo short chapter! Sorry! It won't be long before I'm back to the beginning, and no, it doesn't end at the beginning, that's only about the halfway point. So, I hope you'll all hang in there with me!  
  
Special Thanks:  
  
Wing – Yes they were going too fast, and that stopped it real quick! Lol. Yes, it did break her heart...and you shouldn't trust Kevin. But you don't have to worry about that anymore, thanks to dum duh dah dum Duo! Thanks for the review  
  
Raizard333 – Lets not give on them just yet. Yes, Heero is dense. Yes, Relena never gives up. Yes, Duo and Hilde always have to be the ones to end up taking the slack for everything. But that doesn't mean that there won't be a happy ending! Thanks for the review  
  
SakuraXHimura - Wow, I didn't mean to degrade Relena by making her sound like BS, but...you're kinda right, she does. I hope the suspense doesn't literally kill you, and I'll keep it coming as fast as possible. Thanks for the review  
  
Swords-Babe - Happy ending promised. Thanks for the review.  
  
Daddynaz – Yes, but Heero is the king of going against his emotions. No, Heero's not a great committer. No, I wasn't trying to make Heero into a perv, but I did want it to come across that he wanted her, and gave in to his feelings 'in the heat of the moment.' He knows he wants her, but he can't convince himself that that's the right thing. No, Heero is not trained for love, he's trained for war. I love your reviews. They help me greatly! Thanks!  
  
Hououza – Thanks for your continuing support!  
  
Tally:  
  
Wrong – 0  
  
Right - 7 


	14. Too Late

An: Last chappie b4 we're back to square one. Enjoy  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Ch. 13 – Too Late  
  
"Relena, you've got to get up." Hilde shook her, sighing. "I let you sleep all yesterday, but we have a plane to catch!"  
  
"Hmm?" Relena opened her eyes and looked at Hilde. It was clearly still dark outside, and Relena didn't understand why in the world Hilde was waking her. "What time is it? What day is it?"  
  
"It's Friday morning, 5:30, and we have a plane to be on at 7:30."  
  
"Then why are you waking me up now?"  
  
"Because you have to get ready. Be thankful I'm such a good friend, because while you slept off your hangover, I packed for you. Now, all you have to do, is get a shower, put on some clean clothes, and we'll leave for the airport."  
  
"That can't possibly take two hours..."  
  
"No, but we have to be there an hour early for pre-flight check in. It probably will take an hour."  
  
"All right, fine." Relena got out of bed and went into the bathroom.  
  
"I wish I knew what happened..." Hilde sighed. –I wish you trusted me enough to tell me, but I guess I don't deserve your trust anymore. I thought it would all be for the best, but I guess the best is impossible for Heero. –  
  
-----------------  
  
Heero sat on the bottom stair of the boardwalk, staring out into the darkness, listening to the sound of the tides rushing in and out. The last seven days played over and over again in his head. "You are so stupid..." He wanted to break something, maybe his own bones for being such a fool. "So, so, stupid."  
  
The sun began to rise over the beautiful, peaceful waters. –It's beautiful, like her smile. Gosh Relena, why do you have to haunt me? I did the right thing...I did the right thing! But I did the wrong thing first...so many wrong things...to you. I was wrong to you...– The same things had played over and over in his head since he had left the room with the annulment papers. He had them completely filled. He could send them in. He should send them in, but he could not bring himself to. So, he began another discussion against his conscience. "Just do it, Yuy. She'll never be happy with me." –She insists she can't be happy without you...– "But she's been fine without me! She's gotten along fine these four years, without me." –She sill loves you. – "I don't...I can't love her. –But you DO love her– "No, no I can't." –Yes you can, and you do! Just like she loves you! Two people who love each other should be together. – "She deserves better." –Why? Why aren't you good enough? She thinks you are. – "She doesn't know..." –Know what? That she loves you? That you two are destined to be together? What? – "She doesn't know what's best for herself." –And you do? – "Yes! I know that she deserves a good, proper husband! Someone who can take care of her!" –That's why you married her...–  
  
The thought had never occurred before. He had always wanted to protect, take care of Relena. Now, he could. If he wanted to, he could. If only he could get her back. –Apologize. – "I...I don't know how." –You'll find words, just go! – "I can't." –Yes, you can! Get up and go! – He lept to his feet, ran up the boardwalk, up the stairs, and knocked on their door. There was no answer. He knocked again. No answer.  
  
"Excuse me," he addressed a maid, walking the hall with some room service. "Do you have a key?"  
  
"Key?" She asked, with an island accent.  
  
"Yes, a key. To that room." He pointed.  
  
"Jes, Jes I do!"  
  
"Could you open it?"  
  
"Jes! One moment." She walked down to the room in which she was delivering the two sandwiches and a glass of milk to and knocked on the door. As soon as the man receive it, she walked back to where Heero was standing. "Jes?"  
  
"The key..."  
  
"Jes! The key!" She pulled it out of her apron and unlocked the door. "Dere you go, sir."  
  
Heero walked inside, but there was no one there. The best were not made. There was a towel laying on the bathroom counter, still damp. No luggage, no clothes, no nothing. They were gone. "I missed my chance..."  
  
---------  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome aboard. Please make sure your seats are in the upright position and fasten your safety belts. We will be departing in no more than five minutes." Relena stared out the window, thinking back on the last time she had been in this seat. –I thought I was supposed to relax on this trip. If Milliardo finds out all of this, he will surely kill me, worse Heero. I don't care anymore. Let him kill Heero. He deserves it...but...somehow, I still wish...no, no use in wishing anymore. I should have just put my foot down when I said I was going to. I should have walked inside with Hilde, and not even paid him any attention. As far as I knew then, he wasn't Heero. But he was. And he is. And I hate him for it. –  
  
"Are you ok?" Hilde asked, looking over Relena, still pondering what had driven her to the point she found her at a day ago.  
  
Relena turned and gave her a sad smile. "I'm fine. Sorry to put you to any trouble."  
  
---------  
  
It was noon now...Heero had managed to dodge Duo at the hotel, yet pack his things, and make it to the airport. It was the scheduled time for the plane to leave, and he almost wished he could stay here, hide; but he could not. He made his way through all the security, boarding stipulations, and to his seat on flight 119. Duo was waiting for him.  
  
"Hey buddy." His tone held so much sarcasm. He did not wish Heero to be his 'buddy' now, he wished him dead. –I saw Relena. You didn't. I don't know what you did to her, but you deserve hell for it. –  
  
"Hn." Heero sat down next to Duo, knowing this was going to be a most unpleasant flight.  
  
Duo leaned closer to Heero. "If we weren't on a plane, I'd slit your throat. Do you have any idea what you did to her?"  
  
Heero wanted to fall apart. He knew he'd hurt her, but he couldn't face it. He'd only wanted to help her, do what was best for her, but he'd messed up. –If only I could have gotten to the motel quicker...If only I hadn't said what I said that morning...– "Who?"  
  
"Don't play dumb with me, Yuy. You know exactly who I am talking about. Relena, Relena Peacecraft, you screwed with her. I don't know what you did, but you did something. She could have killed herself over you. You DIDN'T see her. I did."  
  
"Hn." It wouldn't do anything to defend or oppose himself now. He knew what he'd done, but there was no reason for Duo to know what he'd done.  
  
"Heero, don't screw with me too. I wish you could have seen her. She was so pitiful. She's such a great person, and you have ruined her life. It's YOUR fault."  
  
Heero was nearly to the breaking point. He could stand almost anything, but knowing he hurt Relena, having to listen to it, pounding into his head... "I know."  
  
"You know?" Duo didn't know weather to be more angry or shocked.  
  
"I know." –Duo, I'm not perfect. She deserves someone perfect, but...I tried to make it right. I couldn't. –  
  
"Then why don't you do something about it?"  
  
"I tried!"  
  
–I could almost swear there's a tear in Heero Yuy's eye. –  
  
"I made a mistake, and I thought I'd fix it. She deserves a prince, or something, not a nobody. Not me. She deserves so much better than me."  
  
"But she doesn't want better. She wants YOU."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Then why won't you just let her? I know you love her."  
  
"I...you don't understand."  
  
"Then let me!"  
  
"I married her..."  
  
Duo stared at Heero, unblinking. "Married?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Then why in the heck was she so upset that she drove herself to the point of drinking!"  
  
"Because I'm having it annulled..." Heero looked down in his lap, then Duo's words hit him. "Drinking?"  
  
"Yes, Heero, she was slap out drunk when I found her. She was hanging all over some guy she couldn't have known for more than twelve hours, and she didn't have a clue what was going on."  
  
–Oh Relena, what have I done to you? –  
  
"Are you proud of yourself?" Duo looked at him, ashamed. "Thanks a lot BUDDY."  
  
--------  
  
It was six o'clock when Relena pulled up in front of the Peacecraft Mansion. Paegan opened the door of the cab, and she stepped out. She gave him a hug and smiled "It's good to be home."  
  
Relena walked inside and up the stairs to her room. She closed the door and dropped her bags. After slipping off her white sandals, she took a breath and picked up the phone. "Yes, Milliardo, I'm fine. Oh it was a wonderful trip! Thank you so much for convincing me to take it. Could you do me a favor though? I'm feeling a little jet-lagged and was wondering if you could cancel my appointments for tomorrow. I'll be back in the swing of things Sunday. Yes, thank you. I love you too. Goodbye."  
  
She opened her bag and drew forth a teddy bear, a present, a long time ago. "You're all I have..." She smiled sadly at it, and without even changing her clothes from her knee- length pink and blue skirt and cream peasant top, she climbed into bed. She did not think she would sleep. She would not even hope for it. She just felt the hot tears spill over her lids and held the teddy bear tight. "All I ever wanted was you Heero...All I ever wanted was you..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
An: Ok! And back to square one we are! So...are you ready for an apology?  
  
Special Thanks:  
  
Hououza – Thanks so much for always being there with a cheery review! I'm glad that you're not too angry with me.  
  
Raizard333 - I'm sorry to say I'm not to creative with where Heero's anxieties lie. It's the same old same old. But I do try to spice it up a bit. We'll get there, don't worry. Thanks for the review!  
  
Daddynaz – Yes, it is a touchy subject. I'm going to make a deal, but try not to make too big of a deal out of it. You're the only one who seemed to really pick up on that part of it. I was sure it was going to be a focal point. I guess I guessed wrong. Thanks for all your helpful hints and such!  
  
Swords-Babe – Thank you so much for the review! Hope this chapter was less weird.  
  
Naitheas – Yes, I know, that chappie was like majorly short. This one wasn't though. Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for the review!  
  
Steph – Hope you enjoyed Duo's 'pep talk.' Lol. Thanks for the review! 


	15. Oh Brother Where Art Thou

An: With inspiration from your wonderful reviews, I start on the next chappie. Time to move forward and makeup the breakups...  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing...  
  
---------  
  
Ch. 14 – Oh Brother Where Art Thou?  
  
It was Sunday morning, six a.m., and Relena was practicing her speech one last time in the mirror. "And as for the new policy on arming the common man, I say there is no need. There is only need of weapons...to kill Heero Yuy with..." She sighed, smoothing down her hair. "What are you doing, Relena? You've got to get a hold on yourself! In less than an hour you will have a room full of people waiting on YOU to give the speech that they deserve to hear. They don't care what happened to you in your leave of absence!"  
  
She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, opened them again, and smiled. "Hello Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for coming today. As you well know this meeting was called to discuss several key issues which are currently being debated upon in both public and private ways." –Good! You're got it! – "This first issue I would like to discuss would be the new policy on arming the common man. We all know this is a time of peace there is no-" She cut herself short, watching the door swing open, and a man with wild hair and Prussian blue eyes, locked on hers, walk in. –Keep going! – "There is no need." She swallowed hard. He kept walking toward her. –What is he doing here? – "The argument is..." Still walking. "The argument is that..." Still walking. "The argument is that a common man..." –Just go away Heero! Please! Just go away. – "The argument is that a common man should be allowed to protect himself, even if it means possibly endangering the life of others."  
  
Heero took a seat in the front row. –Are you just trying to torture me? – "I will not stand for it. As you all know, I am a pacifist and against all weapons. In a peaceful day and time such as this, there is no need." –You just said that! Oh gosh, Relena, think– She looked down at her notes, but they looked blurry. "My next item that I wish to discuss is the..." She searched desperately for it, but her vision would not allow her to. She looked up, still, just as blurry. The only thing that was clear was that the stubborn man in the preventer's suit still sat in the first chair of the front row, glaring at her.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, I am so sorry. You have no idea how sorry I am, but I am ill prepared for this. I had several topics I wished to discuss with you, but...I am sorry. I will hand this back over to Milliardo, to finish the topics." She walked off of the stage and looked at him pitifully. "I am sorry, Milliardo, but please, just..."  
  
He kissed the top of her head. "After this, we talk."  
  
---------  
  
Relena drug Milliardo by the hand to the car. "We have to move faster than this."  
  
"Will you please explain what's going on?"  
  
"Once we're in the car, moving." She was almost running.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just, please, do it!" When they reached the car, Relena did not even wait for Milliardo to open the door for her, she swung it open and jumped inside, motioning for him to do the same. As soon as he did, closed the door, and they were rolling down the street, she began sobbing on his shoulder.  
  
"What on earth is the matter?"  
  
"Milliardo, I was going to try and keep it. I truly was. I don't want you to always be worried about me, but I can't. I'm finding it hard to simply function!"  
  
"What's wrong?" He repeated for he felt the millionth time.  
  
"The trip..."  
  
"What about it? You said it went wonderfully."  
  
"I lied!"  
  
"Why would you do that?"  
  
"Because I wanted you to think that it was good. You were the one who planned it, and had it not been for several mix-ups, it would have been a wonderful trip."  
  
"What kind of MIX-UPS?"  
  
"Such as that Hilde had several things planned that I wasn't aware of."  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"Such as meeting two people that I wish hadn't come."  
  
"Being...?"  
  
"If I tell you, you are going to kill them both."  
  
"Don't tell me..." He shook his head, steam rising in his blood.  
  
"Really, Duo did help a lot."  
  
"Just wait until I get my hands on Yuy. That sorry rat is going to wish he never lived!"  
  
"As much as I would like to not protest at this moment, I really don't want you to be put in jail for murder. Therefore, I strongly advise against it."  
  
"Just tell me what happened..." He clenched his fists together, trying not to let some of his rage loose on his baby sister.  
  
"For starters, I think that Hilde and Duo conspired to set Heero and I up on our little vacation."  
  
"Those two..."  
  
"Second, I coincidentally saw Heero numerous times, in which we both politely tried to avoid one another and pretend neither one of us were truly there at all."  
  
"Very good, but if that was all, then..."  
  
"That's not all..."  
  
"What then?"  
  
"It's going to leak out, make tabloid history, and my name is going to be ruined..."  
  
"Relena?"  
  
"In a short matter of time, I should be divorced."  
  
"Divorced!?!" Miliardo's head shot up, eyes bulging. "Who in the hell did you marry?"  
  
"Heero..."  
  
"Oh Relena! What's wrong with you? What's wrong with him!?! And why are you getting a divorce?"  
  
"We both think it's best. It was a stupid decision..." –I do think it was rushed, but...I wish I wanted it. I wish I wanted it so badly! –  
  
"I'll agree it was stupid, but this doesn't make it go away! This makes it worse! When I get my hands on Yuy, I'll-"  
  
"Milli, don't...It was as much my decision as his. I'm sorry....I knew you needed to hear it from me, though..."  
  
"Is that ALL?" He swallowed, choking on the word, praying there was no more.  
  
"No...that's not all..."  
  
"Oh gosh, how can there be more?"  
  
"I have a feeling the press will have fun with this story too...once they find out about my marriage, they're bound to find out about my therapy for it."  
  
"Therapy? Relena I hope that means a message..."  
  
"No...I'm afraid it doesn't. Milliardo, I've never been drunk a day in my life before! I don't know what came over me! I was just so upset...so upset! Oh please don't hate me!" She threw herself up against him, and began crying harder and harder. "I'm so sorry! I want to re-do everything, but I can't. I want to have never gone on that stupid vacation!"  
  
–You told me you didn't want to go...I thought Hilde would help. I could ring both she and Duo's necks. Not to mention Heero Yuy. That no good...ugh! Yuy, you better keep your distance, or you won't live to see your court date. – "Shh...no, I don't hate you. I still love you. You're still my sister. There's going to be so much made out of this...I wish I could somehow make it go away. I know I can't. So do you. You're going to have to be strong."  
  
"I know..." She sniffed, looking at him sadly. "I NEVER meant for it to go this way."  
  
"Neither did I..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
An: So...? How did you like Milliardo's take on everything?  
  
Special Thanks:  
  
Daddynaz – Well Mr. "Simon Cowell" that was a very Simon answer. I do appreciate all the help you give me in everything, even if it does take half an hour to read, lol.  
  
SakuraXHimura – Yes, Did you like Milliardo's take on everything? I promise I'll put it in where he attacks Heero for you. Thanks for the constant support!  
  
Steph – Wow! Thank you! I feel so honored! I've never had anyone tell me that before! I'm glad you enjoy it.  
  
Anime-Guera – An apology is soon to follow! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Hououza – Thanks! Can Heero Fix it? Maybe. Without Milliardo killing him? Slim chance!  
  
Raizard333 – Nope, the tale continues! Will Duo mess up? Probably. Will it endanger his relationship? Maybe...I haven't totally decided everything yet.  
  
angelofdarkness – When you go to kill him, I'll go with you. Lol! I promise I won't keep you in suspence for very long. I'll take your asking for a happy ending would mean you are pro-hxr. I'll add you to the tally! And yes, it seems all you are for it, and there will be an eventual happy ending. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Naitheas – What's up the marriage? Hmm...good question! Heero told Relena he was getting it annulled, got the papers to, and all he has to do is turn them in, but he can't bring himself to. So, technically, they are still married. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Tally:  
  
Wrong - 0 (yay!)  
  
Right - 8 


	16. Star!

An: Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing! Sorry, it's taken me longer than b4 to update! If you have a special person / couple that you want in the story, let me know, and I'll try to work them in.

Disclaimer: I own nothing...especially not Gundam Wing...

==============================================================

Ch. 15 – Star!

Relena opened the door and stepped out of the car after giving Milliardo a hug and saying her goodbyes, but as soon as she had stepped out, she dove back in. "There are cameras!"

"Cameras?"

"Cameras!" She slammed the door.

"I guess word got out..." He watched the flashes through the tinted windows.

"What...do we do?"

"Well, we can either try and run over them with the car...or wait for them to go away..."

Relena laughed. "If I weren't a pacifist I would vote for running them over." She sighed. "But seriously, isn't there any way to escape them?"

"Not really, they'll follow us."

"Can we get out of the car without getting killed?"

"We can try!" Milliardo opened the door, and trying to shelter Relena with himself, they moved through the mob.

"Miss Peacecraft! Miss Peacecraft what can you say to the allegations?"

"Miss Peacecraft! Is it true you married at preventor agent?"

"Mrs. Yuy! Is that really your name now?"

She could hear them all yelling out in the crowd as they passed through. "No comment!" Milliardo yelled back at all of them. "Just go away!" They ducked inside of the house. "You ok?"

"As ok as I can be..."

"Relena, someone is waiting for you in the livingroom." Paegan told her, trying to push her that way.

"Who?" Milliardo asked, concerned.

"I'll only be a moment, Milliardo." She looked in that direction and caught a glimpse of her visitor. "On second thought, Milliardo, there's no reason for you to stay. I am perfectly fine. I'll call you in a bit."

"Are you positive?" He asked, glaring at her, so afraid for her. She knew he loved her, but...she had to do this on her own.

"I'm positive." She hugged him tight. "I'll be fine. I'm strong."

"I know you are. Please be careful." He turn and walked back outside, into the flashing and yelling.

"Right this way..." Paegan started toward the door.

"Thank you Paegan, I'm fine." She stood a moment, looking at the doorway, then took a deep breath and walked inside. "Hello, Heero."

"Hello, Relena." He did not look at her. He could not look at her. –Why are you even here? Don't hurt her more...–

Relena took a seat on the couch, opposite the chair where he sat. There was a moment of silence, then in her most diplomatic tone, she asked him what had been on her mind since he'd walked through those double doors. "What were you doing there this morning?"

"I came to see you..." His tone was so flat! Why did his tone have to be so flat?

"That was a VERY important meeting. I had a lot I needed to say to those people..."

"I didn't stop you-"

"Yes you did!" She nearly screamed, loosing it for a moment, but she quickly regained her composure. "Heero, you did. You cannot even imagine what I've been through the last few days..."  
  
"I...I'm sorry..."  
  
The breath caught in her throat. Was he apologizing? To her? "What?"  
  
"I'm sorry." His voice was more sure of itself. He was more sure of himself. He was in fact apologizing.  
  
"Thank you, Heero." –What exactly is he apologizing for? This morning? The wedding? The annulment? Does this change anything? –  
  
–C'mon, set things straight. Tell her you don't want to be divorced. You want to be married. –  
  
–Say something Heero! – But he didn't. And she didn't. They just sat, apart yet together, and stared at one another. Relena looking stronger than she had in a long time, and Heero looking the most vulnerable she'd ever seen him.  
  
"I should go..." He stood up and turned to leave, but her voice caught him.  
  
"Heero..."  
  
"Yes Relena?" He turned back to look at her.  
  
"Thank you for coming. I hated to leave things on such a sour note." She smiled warmly at him. –Nothing changed...–  
  
"Me too..." –Tell her! – He turned and walked out the door.  
  
"Stay strong," she reminded herself, with a smile. "Just stay strong."  
  
-------  
  
"Relena, we've got to have something to address this! There are reporters everywhere out here, still! It's been hours!" Milliardo yelled into the phone, staring at the commotion from his car, across the street.  
  
"What do I say? I married the man I love, but now we've decided it's best if we're not together? Then I got drunk?"  
  
"Relena, I know you're very eloquent with words. You'll find a way to say it more...delicately." He sighed deeply. "I wish I could do something! All I can do is make sure you have more security...A LOT more security!"  
  
–Don't even ask. It's a stupid question...– "Can Heero-"  
  
"No."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No, it would only make matters worse."  
  
"But, Milli-"  
  
"No."  
  
"You don't even know what I was going to ask you!" Relena finally managed to get out.  
  
"Yes I do. You were going to ask if he could be a part of your security team, and the answer is capital N-O!"  
  
Yes, but I'll lie. "No, I was going to ask if Heero could be with me when I addressed the public. It might make things more...believable. Of course I would do the talking, but afterwards, questions, he would be there to reinforce my story."  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because it's a bad idea."  
  
"It's a perfectly wonderful idea!"  
  
"Relena we're not talking about this now. You figure out something to say, then we'll talk about who's going to be there when you say it."  
  
"Hold on, I have someone on calling waiting." Relena punched the flash button. "Hello?"  
  
"Relena, oh gosh." Hilde sounded nearly in tears.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You've made front page of every tabloid in town..."  
  
==============================================================  
  
An: Well, I know it took me sure long enough, but I tried to make it worth it! I know! It's short. I'm doing the best I can! I'll have more up ASAP.  
  
Special Thanks:  
  
Hououza – He might...probably all he needs is a small miracle though, lol. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Daddynaz - Thank you for not writing a book this time, lol! I don't think he'll literally kill him, but he will probably get the beating of his life. Thanks for all the help!  
  
Raizard333 – If you have a specific someone(s) that you want in, I'll try my best to work them. Very very true, Heero's just about used up his nine lives. Thanks so much!  
  
Angelofdarkness – Thanks for all the support! I hope I'm doing them justice.  
  
SakuraXHimura - Thanks for the suggestion about the speech, I am on it as we speak! Duo and Hilde...I'm still working on them! I suppose it will be a surprise to both of us! Thanks so much!  
  
Amanda – Yes, I know that, it was not an error. First off, sorry for confusing you, I never meant to. Second, in stories we don't have the pleasure of giving you actual pictures to see everything out as the character sees it, we have to use words. So I was trying to make it seems as though Relena felt it was only a moment between the time she was trying to get herself pulled together, and the time that she was actually giving her speech. I'm sorry if this caused in confusion. Thank you for reviewing.  
  
Naitheas – Yes, go Milliardo as long as he doesn't kill Heero, right? Lol. Thanks for the review!  
  
Hikari-Kawaii – Hope I explained Heero's intentions, and most likely his eventual plans. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Tally:  
  
Wrong - Still 0 (whoo-hoo!)  
  
Right – 9 (We're movin' on up!)


	17. Protecting The Princess

An: Thank you all for your continuing support! And Raizard, this is for you.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own GW.  
  
======================================================  
  
Ch. 16 – Protection of the Princess  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen," Relena spoke her words as she wrote. "No, that sounds too. . . don't know. Um, my fellow citizens. No, I sound like I'm writing a political speech, and I'm not. I'm writing an address to my recent behavior." She sighed. "What do you call an angry mob? . . . You people!" She tried to laugh at herself. –Laughing is so much better than crying. Just keep on laughing. –  
  
There was a knock at the door. "Yes, come in." Relena said, not even looking back to see who entered the room.  
  
"Hello Relena." She recognized the voice immediately. That sweet, cheery voice.  
  
"Quatra!" She jumped from the chair and turned around.  
  
He gave her a warm embrace, then stepped back and looked at her, taking on a more serious tone. "How are you?"  
  
She smiled her 'Please think I'm fine, but I'm not' smile. "I'm all right."  
  
"What were you working on?" He inquired, knowing he would get nowhere by simply asked her straightforward. Relena was a strong person, and she wanted the world to see her as nothing but that strong person. She wanted to hide her weakness from everyone.  
  
"Please, sit." She said, turning the chair back around and offering it to him.  
  
"Only if you will." He smiled, sitting down, and she sat down on a little sofa close, but not too close, to him.  
  
"I was working on a speech." She paused and looked down in her lap. "By now I'm sure you know everything."  
  
"Not everything. . ."  
  
"Enough, anyway, to understand why I'm writing the speech." She sighed, but almost immediately looked up from her lap, to his face. "So what brings you here?"  
  
"Milliardo. He thought it would be best if you had someone trustworthy to look after you."  
  
"Oh. . ."  
  
"Plus, I wanted to make sure you were ok. It just gave me a grand excuse." He smiled warmly at her, trying his best to either cheer her up or open her up. –It will feel better if you talk about it, Relena. Anyone who knows you knew about Heero. We all expected it to happen, just. . .not like this. . . –  
  
"Well thank you." Relena tried to brighten her smile, seeing he was not buying that she was truly fine. –Quatra, I can't talk about it. The only way I can stay strong is to...block it out, for now. –  
  
"I'll let you get back to your speech." He stood from the chair but turned back to look at her. "Or if you would like, I could take you to lunch..."  
  
"I can't..." She sighed. "I can't leave the house."  
  
"But you have an escort now!" Quatra tried his best to stay as bright and cheery as possible, but Relena's eyes were just so sad. He could see how badly she was hurting.  
  
"I can't." She repeated, stood for the sofa, then sat back down in the chair. She pulled the seat up close to the desk and began scribbling on the paper again, only this time, she was silent. –I can't...–  
  
=============================================================  
  
An: Ok, so that took forever to put out, and I believe it was the shortest chapter I've ever done. I'm so sorry! I've been taking classes this week, and it's been all I could do to survive. I'll be back on the straight and narrow ASAP!  
  
Special Thanks:  
  
AriesNoShion – Don't worry, more humiliation to come! Thanks for the review!  
  
Daddynaz – Thank you for the continual encouragement. Yes news did spread fast, and maybe it did or maybe it didn't have something to do with the chapel. Maybe there was something else that you just haven't figured out yet.  
  
Chibi-Shi – I decided to take a different route with it. I like all of the 'happily ever after' stories, and this may end up being one of those, but for now, I wanted to stand out in the crowd. Thanks for the review!  
  
SakuraxHimura – Yes, she's very skilled with words, and don't worry, they'll come out on top. Thanks for the review!  
  
Raizard333 – Yes, I agree, Quatra makes excellent moral support. No, I don't think I'll have Trowa deck Heero just yet. And you're very right about non-rele's not reading the story. Thanks for the review!  
  
Hououza – Yes, he does have a LONG way to go. But you couldn't expect the great emotionless Heero to apologize all in one sitting, could you? Thanks for the review!  
  
Sailor J-chan/2xH 4ever/Psycho – I got it. They're right! Lol. Thanks for the review!  
  
Angelofdarkness – I enjoyed your review more than you could know. It was so adorable! Yes, Relena may need therapy, but hopefully she will seek it through an actual psychiatrist this time.  
  
Sorrow – Yes, she does take it lightly, to his face. Would you really want the man who hurt you to know how bad he hurt you? Behind closed doors is a whole nothing story. Heero will eventually get it together too. Thanks for the review!  
  
Naitheas – Yes, he'll get around to it eventually. Thanks for the review!  
  
Clarobell – Thanks so much for the review!  
  
Wing – Yes, a lot of things have gone on since u last reviewed. Yes, Heero has been a jerk, and yes, he will eventually get around to a full apology. I personally liked the kiss between Relena and Duo too, lol. Thanks for the review!  
  
JK – Thank you so so so so much!!!!  
  
Hikari-Kawaii – Yes, Heero is an idiot. Thanks for the review!  
  
Yuna189 – As long as you keep reading each chapter ASAP, I'll keep updating ASAP!  
  
Tally:  
  
Wrong – 0  
  
Right - 11 


	18. Start Over

An: Well...it's been forever, again...It's just been SOOOO BUSY!!! I'm trying my best to get these out quick, but it's really really hard. Well, thanks for bearing with me!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. Some days I don't think I ever own myself....  
  
===========================================================  
  
Ch. 17 – Start Over  
  
Relena's head shot up off the desk due to an obnoxious ringing in her ear. "Huh?" She looked around and found the telephone sitting only inches from where her head had been. "Hello?" She answered it drowsily.  
  
"Relena..."  
  
"Heero?" –Why is he calling? I thought we settled everything. I'm not mad. He's not mad. We're getting divorced. I have to deal with it. He doesn't have to deal with anything. He just has to leave me alone...–  
  
"Relena, I have something..." He stopped.  
  
There was a moment of silence before she finally asked, "What time is it?"  
  
"It's late...it's just...I figured Milliardo had to sleep sometime."  
  
Relena had to laugh at him. "As far as I know, he's not tapping my line, yet."  
  
"I want to see you." He suddenly burst.  
  
Relena was taken back by this. –The emotionless perfect soldier wants to see ME? – Again, there was silence on the line. "...Where?"  
  
"If I come there..."  
  
"Come around back." The line went dead. She stared at the phone a moment after hearing the dial tone again, then hung it up. "What on earth are you doing, Heero?"  
  
Relena got up for where she had been sitting for quite some time, stretched her legs, and then went to the task of tidying herself up. She changed out of her comfy sweats into a much more appealing yellow paisley dress. She combed her hair down, a job within itself and applied a little lip gloss before quietly opening the door to her room. She looked down the hall and seeing no one standing on guard, she proceeded to the stairs.  
  
She held on tightly to the rail, for it was very dark and she could see almost nothing. She knew she was almost at the bottom of the staircase and then BAM. She and someone else went tumbling to the floor. "Oh I'm sorry!" She gasped, trying to stand up and see who it was.  
  
Quatra flicked on his flashlight and laughed. "Relena, what are you doing sneaking down a staircase at four in the morning?"  
  
"Four? My it is late! Well, I was just a bit hungry. I thought I might go down to the kitchen and get a bite to eat." She smiled, squinting her eyes, when Quatra shined the light in them.  
  
"I'm glad. You should eat. I got here at one today, and I don't think I have seen you eat all day. Would you like me to go with you?"  
  
"No...no...I'm fine!"  
  
He knew she was lying, but he hoped whatever she was lying about was good for her. She seemed so much happier than when he'd seen her this afternoon. Maybe whatever this lie was would be good for her. She needed to do something good for herself.  
  
Relena tiptoed toward the back of the house until she knew she was away from Quatra, then ran, smiling, really smiling, excited. She didn't care what reason Heero wanted to see her. He did want to see her. That's what mattered. She flung open the door. No one there. Five minutes. No one. Ten. No one. Twenty. No one. A hour. No one.  
  
"You're such a fool, Relena." She mumbled, burying her head in her hands and feeling the tears flow.  
  
"You're not a fool."  
  
Her head shot up. It was him. He was here. "Heero..."  
  
He picked her up from where she sat on the ground and held her in his arms. "You're not a fool. I'm a fool, for ever letting you go. I love you! Relena, I love you! I don't want to divorce you. I wanted to marry you. I still want to be married to you!"  
  
"Then Heero, why?" She whispered her tears of sadness, now turned to tears of joy.  
  
"You deserve better than me. You always have. You always will."  
  
She stepped away and looked him in the eyes. "I don't want better. I want YOU. I love YOU."  
  
"I love you too." He pulled her back close and kissed her. A kiss that froze time.  
  
=========================================================  
  
An: Again, short, but I hope you're all happy. No, it's not over. I still have to wrap up the loose ends. And let you know how they handley the angry mob otherwise known as the public. Let me know how you liked it! Thanks!  
  
Special Thanks:  
  
Daddynaz – Yes, it was short, so is this one. I'm trying to get something out for you guys so you're not totally like hanging, waiting on me, but work and school have been keeping me BUSY!!! Thanks for all your help and reviews! I appreciate you sooo much!  
  
Yuna189 – They're not confused anymore! Thanks for all the reviews!  
  
SakuraXHimura – Yep, she is strong. Sorry for another short chappie. Thanks for the reviews!  
  
Angelofdarkness – I LOVE your reviews. Lol. I don't want the hammer, he's being nice now. Hopefully, u'll loose it now too. I'm glad you like it. You're such an encouragement.  
  
Raizard333 – Yep, Quatra is a great friend. I think he'll be happy to know they're back together. Thanks for the review! 


	19. Too Right

An: Sorry it's taken me so long! But I'm back with a new and final chappie, enjoy! Disclaimer: I own nothing, especially not GW.  
  
======================================================  
  
Ch. 18 – Too Right  
  
Relena awoke to the sound of knocking on her bedroom door, but the feel of a warm body next to hers was just too appealing to let go of. The knocking continued. Then, "Relena Peacecraft open this door before I break it down!"  
  
–Shute it's Milliardo! – She sprung to her feet and shook Heero. "Get up, now!" "What?" He looked at her groggily. "Milliardo is at my door, demanding entrance, get up and hide!" She ran around the room, trying to make herself look decent enough. "Get up!" She nearly screamed but slapped her hand over her mouth. –He probably heard me. I'm dead. – Heero stood up and grabbed her by the shoulders. "I'm not hiding. I'm not going anywhere." "Ok! That's it!" The door came toppling down in front of them, and a very angry big brother stood before them.  
  
They froze, all three with eyes wide, but Relena heard Heero whisper, "Shit."  
  
"What in the hell is going on here!?!" Milliardo boomed, glaring at Relena in her robe and Heero in...well...nothing.  
  
"Five minutes, Milliardo, five minutes." Relena answered in her most apologetic tone. –This does not help matters at all...–  
  
Quatra ran into the room but turned his back as soon as he saw the scene. "Sorry...I just heard yelling..."  
  
"Quatra Rebarba Winner! I hired you to do a job, and you let HIM in here!" Milliardo screamed as Quatra led him back out of the room.  
  
Heero opened his mouth to say something, but Relena yelled at him, "Just shut up and get dressed!"  
  
------------  
  
"You better have one hell of an explanation, Yuy." Milliardo had not taken his eyes off of them since they had walked down the stairs. –And if you don't, you can be assured your life will be over in a matter of moments. –  
  
"Milliardo..." Relena began a little shakily. "Heero APPOLOGIZED. He realized that it would do neither one of us any good to be apart." He said nothing, but the look on his face was no less angry. "I LOVE HIM. He LOVES ME."  
  
"He HURT you..." He growled back.  
  
"I've forgiven him. Can't you?"  
  
"...."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Milliardo!"  
  
"No."  
  
"No?"  
  
"I can't just FORGIVE him, Relena! Do you really have any idea what he's done to YOU? Your reputation? You career? Don't you care about yourself?"  
  
"Don't you care about ME? I'm happy! I'm happy with Heero Yuy! I'm not happy with politics! I'm not happy being alone! I'm not happy with who I was! I'm happy with who I am!" She looked him dead in the eyes. "And if you can't see and accept that, maybe you're the one who should be out of my life, not Heero."  
  
Heero was silent. Milliardo was silent. Neither knew what to make of her. She was so strong. Truly, compared to her, they were the weak ones, but they wanted to protect her. Both in their own ways. Neither wanting to give up their pride and face it, but she made them. They would have to. Heero extended his hand, praying Milliardo would do the same. –She loves you. You're her brother. Do this for her. We don't have to get along. We don't even have to speak. Just shake my hand and show her you care. –  
  
Milliardo stared at Heero's hand as moment after moment passed, but he finally gave in and extended his own. In a hushed tone he mumbled, "Welcome to the family." And shook Heero's hand.  
  
Relena threw her arms around her brother and whispered in his ear. "Thank you."  
  
–This doesn't change ANYTHING, Yuy. –  
  
------------  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, I do not know what you have heard about me from the media as of late, but I am here today to put your fears at ease. I have no intentions of resigning my position as vice foreign minister, neither do I see any reason to. Yes, I did take a week's leave. Yes, I did visit Aruba, and yes, some of the rumors you have heard are true." She looked back over her shoulder into the curtains off the stage where she stood. "I would like you to meet my husband, Heero Yuy." Heero walked out onto the stage and joined her at the podium. "We wanted to be out of the media and away from the public eyes when we married, so we chose to marry in a small chapel there in Aruba. However, our plans backfired and someone leaked false information to the press."  
  
She smiled and looked out into the sea of people and cameras before her. "Thank you all for being here! I hope this has answered a few of your questions! There is going to be a press conference held in a few moments to further explain my actions and the accusations put up against me. Thank you so much for being here today!"  
  
They walked together off stage and to a large room inside the building. "You ready for this?"  
  
Relena smiled and nodded.  
  
When they entered the room all the reporters began yelling at once. "One at a time!" Heero screamed back.  
  
"Mrs. Yuy, what about the pictures of you intoxicated?"  
  
"They're false." –I hope they believe me. –  
  
"They are clearly you, though!"  
  
"It must have been touchups. I'm sorry, I can't give you an answer I don't have."  
  
"So Mr. Yuy and yourself planned to marry in Aruba?"  
  
"No, but we thought that since it was in fact away from public we could be left in peace there."  
  
"But you had no intention of being married while you were there?"  
  
"No. Not originally."  
  
"Mrs. Yuy, was there a reason why you two suddenly decided to marry there perhaps other than press coverage?"  
  
"No."  
  
"There's no baby?"  
  
Relena gasped. "Baby? Of course not!" –I didn't even hear that one–  
  
"And there's no divorce?"  
  
"No! Heaven's no! We are so in love." She smiled up at Heero, and he stood looking like Heero...emotionless as ever. –You know you could act happy. It might convince them. –  
  
"I think that's all the questions you could possibly have." Heero said, turning to lead Relena away. The reporters began to yell over one another, but Heero kept leading her away. After they were out of the room, they began running like little children trying to escape a Mother's chores.  
  
Once they were safely back inside the limo Heero turned to her and smiled. "You did really well."  
  
"Thanks..."  
  
===============================================================  
  
An: So? Was it good? Was it bad? Cause that's it! Actually, I may have a sequel to it, but that's only an idea rolling around in the head. If I did, it would be about more rumors and how the rumors at the beach leaked to the press to start with. Let me know if you would read a sequel. Thanks for being such great readers!!!  
  
Special Special Special Thanks (my special peeps who've been there all the way though!): Raine189

Hououza

Wing

Hikari-Kawaii

Angelofdarkness

Naitheas

Raizard333

DaddyNaz  
  
And with a finally tally of 11 to 0, it has been proven Heero and Relena are TOO RIGHT!!!


End file.
